Tú, que eres el Sol
by Tifa-Lock
Summary: /Fic compartido por Dark-Tsubasa y Tifa-Lock/ :YoruSoi, Yuri: Dicen que después de la tormenta llega la calma. En este caso no es así; Yoruichi y Soi Fong se enzarzan en una pelea de la que no se sabe quién sale victoriosa. Y el rating sube sin remedio.
1. Capítulo 1

Este es un fic compartido por **Dark-Tsubasa** y **Tifa-Lock**.

Bleach no nos pertenece. Si lo hiciera, Yoruichi y Soi Fong ya estarían casadas y con hijos (¿?¿?¿?)

* * *

**Tú, que eres el Sol...**

**Capítulo 1**

Hacía ya una corta temporada que en el mundo humano no se sabía de problemas graves en la Soul Society. Todo transcurría con normalidad, o por lo menos con la normalidad que tenía acostumbrados a algunos: ataques de hollows sin importancia de vez en cuando.

En casa de Kisuke Urahara, la mayor preocupación actual era el crecimiento de una grieta que Jinta había encontrado en la pared hacía unos días. Yoruichi la observaba con una ceja enarcada y los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho.

-Esta grieta es casi más alta que yo –musitó-. ¿Es que no piensas arreglarla?

Urahara le dirigió una exagerada mirada de sorpresa.

-¿Quééé¿Arreglarla? Pero si no es para tanto, no es tan difícil ser más alto que tú, Yoruichi.

-Simplemente, arréglala –espetó, mirando al rubio de reojo-. Te recuerdo que no eres el único que vive en esta casa.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero yo no puedo arreglar eso –suspiró. Luego se dirigió hacia la habitación contigua-. Ven, que te voy a dar la dirección de alguien que puede ayudarnos.

-¿Qué¿Tengo que ir yo? Envía a Ururu o a Jinta.

-Se han ido a jugar al parque, y yo estoy muy ocupado con la tienda.

Yoruichi no contestó. Simplemente siguió a su amigo para que le diese la información que necesitaba. Sólo una vez fuera de la casa, se preguntó por qué no había usado el teléfono en lugar de tenerla a ella de recadera. Pero tampoco le importó especialmente, ya que no estaba ocupada. De hecho, se encontraba bastante aburrida, así que salir no le haría ningún mal. Y esa grieta necesitaba ser atendida en cuanto antes, ya que, cada vez que Ururu y Jinta jugaban dentro de casa, provocaban golpes diversos que la agrandaban. Y al paso que iba, pronto la casa se vendría abajo.

La mujer observó el papel que Urahara le había entregado. Por un lado, estaba escrita la dirección y el nombre de la persona con quien había que contactar: Kenji Kazuo. Por el otro, el rubio había dibujado un mapa que a Yoruichi le parecía indescifrable. Giraba el folio una y otra vez, pero siempre le parecía que se estaba orientando mal.

Mientras intentaba concentrarse en la interpretación del mapa, creyó notar levemente una presencia muy familiar.

-¿Yoruichi-san?

Yoruichi alzó la mirada del papel y se encontró con una joven de pelo largo anaranjado y grandes ojos castaños que vestía con uniforme escolar. La miraba algo sorprendida.

-Ah, hola, Orihime. ¿Vienes de clase?

-Sí, acabo de salir –contestó con una amplia sonrisa de las suyas-. ¿Y qué hace Yoruichi-san por aquí a estas horas?

-Quizá tú me puedas ayudar –le mostró la dirección que Urahara había escrito y la chica lo observó con atención-. ¿Sabrías indicarme cómo llegar hasta aquí?

Orihime se llevó una mano a la barbilla y comenzó a pensar en silencio. Parecía que en cualquier momento le iba a salir humo por la cabeza. Después volvió a sonreír y levantó un dedo índice.

-¡Ah¡Ya me acuerdo! –exclamó con felicidad- Mira, es por aquí –señaló con el dedo-, y doblas esa esquina. Cuando encuentres el quiosco, sigues recto hasta el final, hasta que veas una casa tradicional con bonsáis en el jardín. Después giras a la derecha, y luego a la izquierda, pero no en el primer camino, sino en el segundo. Sigues recto recto recto y subes por la cuesta que hay, pero cuidado, que por ahí pasan muchas bicis –Yoruichi sonrió, frustrada. No se estaba enterando de nada-. Entonces encontrarás un…

-Gracias, Orihime. Eso es todo lo que mi cerebro puede almacenar en un momento. Ya preguntaré una vez llegue allí.

La atolondrada chica sonrió, feliz por ser de ayuda para alguien.

-No hay de qué –contestó con un encogimiento de hombros-. ¿Pero seguro que me he explicado bien?

-Sí, muy bien –mintió Yoruichi-. No te preocupes, sabré llegar sola. Nos vemos –echó a caminar antes de que a la chica se le ocurriera volver a explicarle el camino.

-¡Hasta la vista, Yoruichi-san¡Y suerte! –se despidió mientras la otra mujer echaba a caminar.

_¿Suerte? Con esas indicaciones, la verdad es que la voy a necesitar._

Intentó reproducir mentalmente lo que Orihime le acababa de decir. Doblar esquina… Listo. Pasar de largo el quiosco… Listo. La casa con bonsáis en el jardín… Sí, también la había encontrado. Después tenía que girar, pero¿era a la derecha o a la izquierda¿Y qué era eso del primer o segundo camino?

Tras unos treinta minutos de caminata, Yoruichi logró encontrar el domicilio de Kazuo. Le dejó la dirección de la casa de Urahara y le comentó que se trataba de algo urgente. El hombre aseguró que acudiría tan pronto como pudiera. Así pues, sin nada más que hacer, Yoruichi se propuso encontrar el camino de vuelta.

Hacía tiempo que notaba que alguien la seguía. Y ese día, desde que había salido de casa de Urahara, a la mujer le había parecido estar siendo vigilada por alguien de nuevo. Sabía que conocía a la persona de la cual notaba su presencia y, aunque antes había creído que, de forma aislada, se trataba de Orihime, ahora sabía que estaba equivocada.

Era alguien a quien conocía _más_. Era la persona que aparecía de vez en cuando para vigilarla.

Se giró bruscamente y saltó sobre el árbol en el que creía haber notado movimiento, pero no había nadie ahí. Sin embargo, la rama contigua todavía se mecía sola, probablemente por la descarga de un peso que había tenido sobre ella hacía apenas unos instantes.

-¿Soi Fong? –llamó. No obtuvo respuesta. Buscó por los alrededores, pero no había ninguna duda: se había marchado. Y la velocidad a la que lo había hecho confirmó las dudas de Yoruichi sobre si era su antigua alumna quien la observaba últimamente.

Retomó el camino de vuelta –o lo que ella creía que podía ser el camino que deshiciera sus pasos- mientras reflexionaba. Si Soi Fong se encontraba en el mundo humano, algo importante tenía que estar ocurriendo. Pero si lo único que hacía era seguirla a ella¿qué sentido tenía?

Una vez en la casa de Urahara, se dirigió a la parte de la tienda, donde encontró a su amigo ordenando un estante de madera.

-He hablado con ese Kenji -anunció sin ni tan siquiera saludar antes-. Ha dicho que vendrá en cuanto le sea posible.

El rubio no dio de lado su tarea ni se volteó a mirar a Yoruichi para hablar.

-¡Ah, bienvenida! –saludó alegremente- ¿Y qué más dices que ha pasado?

-¿Qué más? –se cruzó de brazos- Pues que tu habilidad para dibujar mapas es una porquería, Kisuke. La próxima vez me dejas a mí a cargo de la tienda.

-Oh, entonces espero que no haya una próxima vez. ¿Pero es eso lo que te tiene tan malhumorada?

La mujer enarcó una ceja.

-No estoy de mal humor. Es que creo haber visto… _sentido_ a Soi Fong, pero ha huido antes de que pudiera hablar con ella. Y llevo una temporada sintiéndome observada por alguien –explicó mientras por su cabeza pasaba la imagen del árbol en el que había buscado a la morena.

Urahara finalmente dejó de lado sus quehaceres y se dignó a mirarla.

-¿Crees que debe de haber algún problema por la Soul Society? –inquirió, algo preocupado.

-No lo sé –Yoruichi se encogió de hombros-. Supongo que, si hubiera alguno, ya nos habría contactado en lugar de seguirme escondida por las sombras. Pero…

La interrumpió un alboroto en el interior de la casa. Parecía que Ururu y Jinta habían regresado, y estaban armando un jaleo considerable.

-¡Que me des la pelotaaaa! –se escuchó el berrido del niño.

Urahara se llevó una mano a la cabeza y corrió hacia el interior de la casa. Yoruichi le siguió con resignación.

Antes de que pudieran decir nada, Jinta había estampado a la chiquilla contra la pared, lo que ocasionó que la grieta continuara alargándose según el curso que parecía premarcado.

-¿Es que no hay más paredes contra las que empujar a Ururu que esa, Jinta? –se quejó el rubio.

Yoruichi suspiró y se sentó en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas. La vivienda de Urahara realmente era acogedora en ocasiones, pero comenzaba a parecerle una casa de locos.

* * *

Soi Fong saltó de un tejado a otro y luego a otro más, usó un árbol de apoyo para cruzar una calle y luego subió por la pared de un rascacielos con total facilidad hasta llegar al tejado. Y todo esto a una velocidad increíble. 

Se sentó en la baranda del tejado del edificio, contemplando cómo el mundo humano bullía bajo sus pies, con gente yendo y viniendo de un lado para otro. Después de un par de minutos decidió que lo mejor sería volver, suficiente estaba tentando a la suerte como para encima perder el tiempo de esa manera, así que se incorporó de un salto y se dispuso a sacar su zampakutou para abrir una brecha hasta la Soul Society.

Pero algo que sintió la paralizó ahí donde estaba.

Con un mal presentimiento giró lentamente la mirada hacía la izquierda y palideció por completo al ver una mariposa completamente negra volando grácilmente por el cielo, directamente hacía ella.

Tragó saliva mientras veía a la mariposa infernal dar vueltas a su alrededor. Resignada alargó el brazo un poco dubitativa y la mariposa se posó en un dedo para trasmitirle el mensaje que traía.

En su cabeza aun daban vueltas miles de pensamientos cuando llegó al lugar donde la mariposa le había indicado que la esperaban. Al entrar se encontró con cinco personas observándola.

Miró a su teniente, que la miraba con cierto aire divertido. Maldita bola de grasa come mocos, seguro que no había dudado ni un segundo al delatarla. Luego miró al capitán del duodécimo escuadrón que estaba junto a su propia teniente. Las dos personas restantes eran el capitán y el subcapitán del primer escuadrón.

- ¿Me llamaban? –Preguntó Soi Fong, como si nada de eso fuese con ella. El capitán del escuadrón doce se rió.- ¿Qué sucede?

El capitán volvió a reírse y esta vez Soi Fong lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Mayuri, compórtese.- Habló el anciano.- Soi Fong... le hemos llamado porque la brigada de investigación ha obtenido unos datos interesantes...

La chica tragó saliva, se imaginaba el porqué la habían llamado. El anciano miró a Mayuri y este rió por lo bajo antes de dar un paso al frente.

- Sí, verás, Soi Fong... –Empezó.- Resulta que he terminado unos nuevos insecto-espías y el capitán me permitió probarlos en el mundo humano, así que los puse a seguir a los Ryoka que hace poco entraron aquí... – La morena frunció el ceño. Se suponía que eso era una tarea del segundo escuadrón.- Y hace algunas horas - Siguió el hombre- nos han llegado una imágenes algo curiosas y al analizarlas... francamente son muy entretenidas... ¡Nemu!

La mujer se puso al lado de su capitán y sacó una especie de pantalla en la que se empezó a formar una imagen que Soi Fong reconoció al instante ya que ella misma la había visto: Yoruichi paseando por una calle.

De repente Nemu congeló la imagen y tocó un par de botones hasta que el fondo se amplió, enfocando a un árbol. La imagen se hizo cada vez más nítida hasta que se pudo ver a una Soi Fong oculta entre las ramas.

La chica maldeció mentalmente cuando notó los cinco pares de ojos sobre ella.

Nemu presionó otro botón y la imagen volvió a moverse. La Soi Fong de la pantalla desapareció y en su lugar llegaba la mujer de cabello lila que mirando a la rama vacía susurraba algo. Y Soi Fong sabía que era su nombre.

- Ya vale, Nemu.- La teniente apagó la pantalla a la orden de su capitán.- Después de ver esto fuimos a ver a Oomaeda para preguntarle.- La mirada de la chica pasó a su teniente quien se puso algo nervioso ante su mirada.- Y nos informó de que hacía días que te ausentabas durante algunas horas...

- Eso no es exactamente así.- Protestó ella, volviendo a mirar al frente.- Es cierto que me ausento pero hoy ha sido la primera vez que he ido al mundo humano.

Soi Fong sabía que nadie se tragaría esa mentira. Siempre quedaba constancia de todas las entradas y salidas a la Soul Society y las suyas no serían una excepción. Sin embargo eso no le había importado demasiado hasta ahora porque esa lista estaba a cargo del su escuadrón...

- ¿Ah sí? –Comentó Kurotsuchi.- Oomaeda nos dejó ver el listado de entradas y salidas de los últimos días, y no decía precisamente eso... Vaya, vaya, parece que tenemos una capitana a quien no le importa saltarse las reglas por simple curiosidad...

- No consentiré que me acuses así.- Soi Fong dio un paso al frente, completamente enfurecida pero se tuvo que resignar ya que estaba frente a un superior.- ...Perdón.

Apretó el puño con rabia, enfadada tanto con su teniente que la había traicionado de esa manera, como con el capitán del duodécimo escuadrón, quien con su mirada y sonrisa burlona estaba sacándola de quicio poco a poco. Pero se obligó a serenarse.

El capitán del primer escuadrón movió ligeramente la cabeza y su teniente asintió antes de acercarse a los presentes.

- Eso es todo de momento. Por favor, acompáñenme.

Los hombres se quedaron algo sorprendidos pero accedieron a la petición saliendo de la sala no sin antes enviarle una mirada burlona a Soi Fong quien, impasible, se dedicaba a mirar a su superior.

- Soi Fong, acércate.- Le pidió el anciano una vez a solas. Ella accedió y dio unos pasos al frente.- Sé que lo pasaste mal cuando Shihouin Yoruichi se fue.- La chica bajó la mirada.- Y sé que su regreso ha supuesto un duro golpe para ti. Pero escúchame, Soi Fong. Eres una capitana del Gotei 13, tu cargo no es para nada poco importante, ni mucho menos tu responsabilidad. Pero tus actos... ¿Tienes alguna excusa?

Sabía que estaba atrapada. No podía negar unos hechos tan evidentes, pero de hecho ya sabía a lo que se arriesgaba cuando decidió ir a vigilar a Yoruichi.

- Yo... simplemente, seguí a los Ryoka, tal y como se me ordenó...

La chica alzó ligeramente la mirada para ver al capitán y en sus ojos supo que esa excusa no le valía.

- Sabes perfectamente que como capitana que eres te necesitamos aquí, y no puedes ir al mundo humano a pasearte siempre que te venga en gana. Lo que has hecho es una imprudencia y merece un castigo, lo sabes ¿Verdad?

Ella misma se lo había buscado arriesgándolo todo para poder ver a escondidas a su maestra. Se merecía un castigo y sí, lo sabía.

- Sí.- Susurró al fin la capitana, dispuesta a cumplir su castigo.- Lo sé.

Durante un momento se miraron en silencio. Soi Fong esperando su sentencia mientras intentaba disimular su nerviosismo ¿Y si la derrocaban de su cargo? Sería una deshonra para su clan y sobre todo, sería una deshonra para Yoruichi, y desde luego no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados si dejaban el segundo escuadrón en manos del inepto de Oomaeda. ¿Y si la condenaban a muerte? Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Soi Fong. Desde luego no temía a la muerte, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que morir para volver a reencarnarse en el mundo humano pero la idea le parecía tan desagradable, tan... triste. Si moría no volvería a ver a Yoruichi y lo que era peor, se olvidaría de ella...

- Bien... -La chica dio un respingo al escuchar al hombre, quien se pasaba la mano por la barba, pensativo.- Veamos, sí...

El anciano picó con el bastón en el suelo y la puerta se abrió dejando pasar únicamente al teniente del primer escuadrón. Soi Fong notó cómo su corazón de golpe empezaba a latir apresuradamente.

- Ahora diré tu castigo, Soi Fong.- La voz del anciano resonó en la sala.- Por ir al mundo humano sin autorización, poniendo en peligro al Seireitei, y por consiguiente a toda la Soul Society, Soi Fong, capitana del segundo escuadrón del Gotei 13, comandante del grupo de operaciones especiales y líder de los ejecutores, será castigada con el cumplimiento de una misión especial.- Hizo una pausa donde se creó un silencio expectante. Soi Fong tragó saliva.- Deberás ir al mundo humano y ejecutar a los traidores Urahara Kisuke y Shihouin Yoruichi en el plazo de un mes. Si pasado ese periodo no has cumplido con tu encargo... Tú misma serás ejecutada... Choujirou, deberás redactar un informe de esto.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza, impresionado aun con semejante castigo ya que sabía que no la castigarían a muerte, pero... el castigo había sido implacable con la joven capitana del segundo escuadrón.

Soi Fong se dejó caer de rodillas frente a su superior, completamente shockeada por semejante sentencia, intentando asimilar aun sus palabras.

La condena a muerte hubiese supuesto un castigo menor que ese. ¿Que acabase con la vida de Yoruichi? Miró al capitán del primer escuadrón con una mueca de miedo e incredulidad ¿En serio esperaba que hiciese eso?

- Es una misión secreta, nadie debe enterarse. Partirás mañana mismo.- Dijo el anciano.- Tienes un mes, Soi Fong.

* * *

We, primer capítulo subido:3 

Las reviews son más que bienvenidas, teniendo el cuenta que no se encuentran muchos fans del YoruSoi en español... La verdad es que las reviews recibidas en nuestros otros fics YoruSoi han sido un gran apoyo! Y animan a seguir escribiendo historias de esta pareja.

Bueno, esperamos que os guste el fic x3 . Continuará con esta dinámica de alternar el punto de vista de Yoruichi con el de Soi Fong.

Para cualquier cosa, no dudéis en contactar con nosotras :3


	2. Capítulo 2

**Tú, que eres el Sol...**

**Capítulo 2**

Esa noche, Yoruichi apenas logró pegar ojo. No cesaba de preguntarse qué hacía Soi Fong en el mundo humano; por qué la vigilaba tan de cerca. De acuerdo que, de existir algún problema, probablemente ya se habría enterado, si no por Soi Fong, por parte de los otros shinigamis que actualmente se encontraban en ese mundo. Pero sabía de buena tinta que el puesto de poder de su antigua aprendiz no se podía tomar a la ligera ni abandonarlo de tanto en tanto para salir a dar un paseo.

Algo ocurría con Soi Fong.

Y algo ocurría también con Yoruichi. No soportaba la sensación de estar siendo vigilada a cada paso que daba. Al principio quiso restarle importancia, pero ahora que sabía que sus sospechas eran ciertas, no podía sino sentir una especie de presión. ¿Se suponía que la morena estaba esperando a que hiciera algo en particular? Se dijo a sí misma que, la próxima vez que sintiera la presencia de la chica, se ocuparía de obtener respuestas.

Continuó dando vueltas en la cama, inquieta, hasta que el sueño la venció. Pero eso fue bien entrada la madrugada, prácticamente cuando los primeros rayos de sol amenazaban con salir. Y, en cuanto la claridad se hizo presente a través de la ventana, la mujer volvió a abrir los ojos, esta vez de forma repentina.

-Soi Fong.

Había cerrado los ojos con ese nombre en su mente, y despertaba con él en los labios.

Se puso en pie inmediatamente y abrió la ventana para salir por ella un instante después. Había vuelto a sentir la presencia de Soi Fong, y sabía que esta no iba a detenerse aunque la llamara, de modo que se movió siguiendo la percepción de la energía espiritual que la morena no escondía, cosa que extrañó a Yoruichi. Era la primera vez que la actual capitana del Segundo Escuadrón permitía que tanta de su energía fuese descubierta por otros. No la estaba derrochando, tal y como hacía Ichigo; incluso la estaba ocultando bastante bien, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar que Yoruichi la percibiera. En comparación con todos los otros días en que había tratado de seguirla, era mucho mayor, como si la dejara salir deliberadamente.

¿Es que quería que ella la siguiera? De ser así, lo más seguro era que se encontrara en algún tipo de apuro. La mujer de ojos dorados supuso que esa era la conclusión más acertada, de modo que quizá fuera conveniente iniciar un diálogo. Sabía de sobras que Soi Fong era demasiado orgullosa como para pedir ayuda, incluso si le iba la vida en ello.

Pero todavía la tenía demasiado lejos como para poder hablar. De modo que la siguió a lo largo de varias calles, hasta que la morena se decidió a introducirse en la multitud de personas que caminaban por el centro de la ciudad. Se trataba de una hora punta en la que la gente se dirigía al trabajo, llevaba a sus hijos al colegio o salía de compras. Yoruichi advirtió con sorpresa que la shinigami chocaba en varias ocasiones con aquellos que se cruzaban en su camino. Se tambaleaba durante un momento, pero después continuaba moviéndose a toda prisa.

-¿¡Un gigai!? –exclamó, incrédula- ¡Soi Fong, espera¡Detente! –pero la morena no se detuvo en ningún momento. Ambas se encontraban en un cuerpo que no era el suyo, y parte de sus poderes espirituales habían desaparecido. Aún así, Yoruichi sabía que el gigai en el que se encontraba le permitía correr a una velocidad considerable, pero demostrarlo suponía algo difícil en medio de la muchedumbre. Ella misma tenía problemas con mantener a Soi Fong, cuya velocidad tampoco podía subestimarse, en su campo de visión.

Los transeúntes le dedicaban a la mujer de cabello violáceo miradas de desdén y la maldecían por su descuido y su falta de delicadeza al arrollar a algunos de los que se le ponían por delante. Ella no le dio importancia; su único objetivo era alcanzar a la fugitiva.

A veces, cuando Yoruichi estaba a punto de alcanzar a Soi Fong, esta advertía los movimientos de su antigua maestra y aprovechaba el gentío para confundirla. Yoruichi se sintió frustrada, mas no se rindió. De nuevo se encontró a pocos centímetros de la otra shinigami, pero cuando parecía que por fin iba a atraparla, la más joven giró sobre sí misma y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria.

-¡Basta! -Yoruichi gruñó y agarró lo único que tuvo a su alcance: una de las largas trenzas de Soi Fong. La morena dejó escapar una exclamación y se detuvo en seco, pero la otra no pudo aminorar ni detener la marcha y chocó contra Soi Fong, lo que ocasionó que ambas cayeran al suelo, enredada una en el cuerpo de la otra. La gente a su alrededor bufó y se apartó, intentando no pisotearlas en su camino.

Ambas forcejearon en un intento por ponerse en pie, pero finalmente fue Yoruichi la primera que logró incorporarse. En ningún momento se apartó de encima del cuerpo de la morena, quien no tuvo más remedio que esperar desde el suelo lo que estaba por llegar. Y le dedicó a la mujer de cabello violáceo una mirada cargada de indignación, a pesar de que sus mejillas tomaron un tenue tono rosado.

Como respuesta a esa mirada, Yoruichi tiró de la trenza que todavía sujetaba.

-¿A qué estás jugando? –espetó. Pero los ojos de Soi Fong continuaron mostrando el mismo sentimiento. Y algo le hizo creer a la Diosa de la Velocidad que la ira que sentía la morena no iba dirigida hacia ella.

-Quizá deberíamos salir de aquí, en primer lugar –el tono de voz que utilizó la actual líder de los Ejecutores era mucho más suave del que la otra mujer hubiera esperado. Por lo menos, mientras su rostro mostrara ese ceño fruncido que podía competir con el de Ichigo de igual a igual.

Yoruichi asintió con la cabeza y se puso en pie. Se aseguró de que Soi Fong la seguía de cerca para evitar que volviera a darse a la fuga.

Una vez lograron salir ilesas del tumulto de gente que se formaba en el centro, puso rumbo de vuelta a la casa de Urahara. Presuponía que la otra chica reconocía la zona y ya habría adivinado su próximo destino, así que se volteó un momento para encontrarse con lo que ya esperaba: la cara de descontento de la morena, que le devolvió la mirada de forma inquiridora. Yoruichi sabía que no iba a hacerle gracia entrar en casa de ese hombre.

-Te estoy llevando a su casa porque es más seguro mantener una conversación allí –explicó, tratando de romper el silencio que se había formado entre ellas.

-Por eso y porque llevas cien años viviendo en ella –las palabras salieron por la boca de Soi Fong como si fueran un complemento natural de las palabras de su antigua maestra.

Yoruichi soltó una carcajada y aguardó a que la morena llegara a su altura para continuar caminando a su lado.

-En realidad me instalé no hace mucho, cuando conocí a Ichigo y los otros.

Soi Fong arqueó una ceja y miró a la mujer de ojos dorados por el rabillo del ojo, algo incrédula.

-¿Y todos estos años…? –inquirió.

-Un gato callejero.

-¿Durmiendo en la calle, comiendo de la basura…?

Como toda respuesta, Yoruichi sonrió con resignación. Sabía lo que la morena estaba pensando¿cómo ella, una noble del clan Shihôin, había llevado esa vida durante un siglo? Si le contestaba que la libertad en la que había vivido durante esa época no tenía precio, estaba segura de que no lo comprendería.

No volvieron a mediar palabra mientras caminaban. De vez en cuando, los ojos dorados miraban disimuladamente a la figura que caminaba a su lado. Seguro que continuaba dándole vueltas al asunto del gato.

Encontraron a Urahara barriendo la entrada de la tienda. El hombre sonrió ampliamente al ver a Yoruichi acercarse.

-¡Sí que has madrugado hoy! –justo después de acabar la frase, se percató de que la mujer no venía sola y su sonrisa hizo un amago de desvanecerse, pero finalmente se mantuvo intacta- ¡Vaya¿No es esa la pequeña Soi Fong¡Cuánto has crecido!

La morena le dirigió una mirada que habría congelado al fuego. El momento de tensión no pasó desapercibido para Yoruichi, que no pudo evitar sentirse culpable a la vez que algo divertida por la situación. Pero no era momento para discutir por nimiedades.

-Kisuke, nos vamos adentro –anunció mientras agarraba a Soi Fong del hombro para tirar de ella-. Por aquí.

La actual líder de los Ejecutores siguió las indicaciones de su predecesora, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada iracunda al rubio, quien mantuvo su sonrisa en todo momento.

Yoruichi se detuvo en el comedor y le hizo un gesto a su invitada para que se sentara en el suelo. Después, ella misma la imitó. Pero Soi Fong ya no le prestaba atención; se encontraba absorta observando la pared. O, más bien, la grieta que había en ella. A la mujer de pelo violáceo volvió a parecerle que había aumentado de tamaño. ¿Cuándo iba a arreglarla ese Kenji Kazuo?

-Soi Fong –se decidió finalmente a hablar, y el sonido de su voz trajo de vuelta la atención de la morena-, seré directa. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Vio claramente cómo la aludida desviaba la mirada antes de contestar.

-Estoy… tomando un descanso.

-¿Un descanso? –los ojos ambarinos se entornaron en una mirada suspicaz- Así que de vacaciones¿eh? –sonrió. Era evidente que su antigua discípula ocultaba algo- ¿Y a qué se debe?

-Ahora que las cosas están más tranquilas, es algo que nos podemos permitir.

-Entonces... ¿Has dejado el Segundo Escuadrón a cargo de tu teniente?

Soi Fong de seguro sabía lo que quería decir con esas palabras. Yoruichi no había necesitado mucho tiempo en la Soul Society para darse cuenta de que Oomaeda no tenía muchas luces.

Ni ella ni nadie.

La morena carraspeó antes de contestar.

-Si tiene tal cargo es por un motivo.

Yoruichi confirmó al escuchar esas palabras que su antigua discípula mentía. Y supo también que no lograría sonsacarle información en un interrogatorio.

-Está bien, está bien, no quisiera poner en duda tu acertada elección de teniente... Pero ya que estás aquí¿por qué no te quedas con nosotros?

Esta vez fueron los ojos azules los que se entornaron. Yoruichi fue consciente entonces de que su tono de voz había sonado no tanto a invitación como a amenaza.

Le dedicó a la morena su mejor sonrisa y procedió a arreglar la situación.

-Dudo que te hayan pagado un hotel. Y… no estaría mal que pasáramos un tiempo juntas. Siempre que a ti te parezca bien –añadió. Soi Fong volvió a desviar la mirada a la vez que se sonrojaba.

-Por supuesto… -comenzó- Agradezco la hospitalidad.

Yoruichi se puso en pie y caminó en dirección a la puerta.

-Muy bien, pues. Voy a decirle a Kisuke que somos uno más en la familia.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió a la tienda. Urahara se encontraba ahora pasando el plumero por una de las estanterías de forma distraída.

-¿Qué tal con Soi Fong? –quiso saber cuando vio aparecer a Yoruichi.

-Ya podrías cuidar de la casa lo mismo que de la tienda –espetó la mujer, apoyando la espalda contra la pared y cruzando los brazos bajo el pecho.

-¿Sigues obsesionada con esa grieta?

-No es eso. Soi Fong se queda con nosotros.

El rubio abrió unos ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo que se queda¿Durante cuánto tiempo? –quiso saber. Vivir bajo el mismo techo que esa ninja podía suponer serios problemas para él.

-No lo sé.

-Nota mental: rodear a Yoruichi de lujos para salvar la vida. ¿Algo más?

-Sí… -la mujer caminó hasta él para estar lo suficientemente cerca para hablar casi en susurros- Está ocultando la razón por la que ha venido. No he querido presionarla, así que voy a optar por _otros medios_ para hacerla hablar.

Urahara de inmediato comprendió a lo que se refería su amiga.

-¡Ah, Yoruichi, qué cruel!

Los labios de la mujer esbozaron una sonrisa felina. 

* * *

Soi fong no podía dejar de mirar la enorme grieta que había en la pared. Esa casa se caía a cachos pero era mejor que dormir en la calle y ciertamente ella no tenía otro lugar al que ir. Frunció el ceño, eso le recordó que Yoruichi le había dicho cómo había vivido hasta entonces. Como un gato callejero. La simple idea le parecía inadmisible pero le gustaba más que el pensar que se había pasado un siglo viviendo con ese... con ese... con... 

- Kisuke Urahara...

Su voz reflejó el desprecio con que pensaba en él. ¿Y por qué tenía que vivir con él? Aun sentía rencor hacía ese hombre por haber provocado que Yoruichi abandonase la Soul Society... Bufó, molesta, ya volvía a estar de mal humor. Le habían mandado a una misión ya de por sí sumamente desagradable, pero el tener que estar cerca de ese tendero lo remataba.

Decidió que, al fin y al cabo, vivir ahí se lo pondría todo un poco más fácil a la hora de cumplir su misión. Vivir bajo el mismo techo que su objetivo le sería muy útil... o no. Bueno, igualmente ya había dicho que sí y no valía la pena pensar en eso ahora así que se levantó para ir a buscar a la mujer y salió de la habitación no sin antes enviar una última mirada llena de reproche a la enorme grieta de la pared.

Se encontró a Yoruichi en la tienda, junto a Urahara, riéndose ambos, cosa que provocó que el humor de Soi Fong empeorase considerablemente.

- ¡Ah, Soi Fong! –Exclamó Urahara sorprendido de verla ahí.- Me han comentado que te quedarás con nosotros durante un tiempo, bien, bien, espero que te sientas a gusto.

La chica miró hacia la ventana para intentar disimular la expresión de su cara, dudaba mucho que con su compañía estuviese a gusto.

- Sí... Eh, voy a dar una vuelta.

Intercambió una rápida mirada con Yoruichi y se dispuso a irse. Tenía mucho sobre que pensar, pero solamente salir a la calle supo que no tenía ni idea de donde ir, así que simplemente se dedicó a caminar sin rumbo alguno, ya se las apañaría para encontrar luego el camino de vuelta. No tardó mucho en encontrar una calle muy transitada, llena de lo que le habían dicho eran coches, llena de tiendas, llena de gente...

Caminó entre la muchedumbre, en las veces que había venido nunca se había fijado en la cantidad de gente que había en esa ciudad y la verdad es que le resultaba insoportable.

Se fijó en que muchas personas se la quedaban mirando y al ver su reflejo en un escaparate supo por que. En la SS le habían proporcionado un gigai, pero como no tenían ninguna ropa mejor, había acabado yendo con una versión material de su uniforme de capitana y desde luego nadie en esa calle llevaba una ropa parecida. Suspiró, tendría que comprarse algo lo más rápido posible.

Soi Fong caminó un poco más y de repente se paró en mitad de la calle. Miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué había tanta gente? Desde luego tener que reencarnarse en este mundo no le resultaba para nada agradable. Era molesto, agobiante, era asfixiante. Nada que ver con la SS. Aunque seguramente si reencarnase se podría adaptar fácilmente porque no se acordaría de la SS, no se acordaría de nada...

De nada... Ni siquiera de Yoruichi.

Apretó el puño y siguió caminando, abandonando esa calle tan transitada para meterse por una más pequeña.

No podía morir. No podía olvidar a Yoruichi... La sola idea le era inadmisible. Durante los años que tenía siendo Shinigami había estado al borde de la muerte miles de veces y ahora que lo pensaba fríamente, en la gran mayoría de ellas únicamente sacaba fuerzas para vencer al pensar en Yoruichi.

Durante cien años pensaba que no podía morir sin vengarse de ella por traicionarla de esa manera al abandonarla. Muy en el fondo sabía que lo que quería era no morir sin verla una última vez. Ahora también descubría que tenía miedo de morir y no acordarse de ella.

- Mierda...

Dio un puñetazo a la pared que tenía a su lado, haciendo una grieta en ella, se apoyó en la fría pared y se dejó caer con los puños cerrados, maldiciendo, apretando sus dientes, sintiéndose impotente.

Si mataba a Yoruichi ella tampoco se acordaría de nada.

Pero si no lo hacía la matarían y sería ella quien la olvidase.

- Mierda... –Dio un nuevo puñetazo a la pared, sin embargo este no tenía ninguna fuerza.- Si tan sólo no hubiese sido tan estúpida...

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que un poco más adelante había un parque. Sin ningunas ganas se incorporó y caminó hasta él para quedarse parada en la entrada, el pequeño parque, a diferencia de la calle anterior estaba completamente vacío y el lugar le gustó de inmediato. Fijó su vista en un viejo columpio que se balanceaba con el viento y se dirigió hasta él. Se sentó y simplemente se quedó ahí, tirada sobre el columpio, meciéndose lentamente mientras miraba el cielo con la mirada perdida, pensando en una posible solución para algo que estaba perdido.

¿Y si únicamente mataba a Urahara? No... Sabía que Yoruichi nunca se lo perdonaría y además la misión estaría a medias por lo que sería castigada igual. Quizá lo mejor sea matarlos a ambos, acabar de una vez por todas. Sí, en cuanto volviese a la tienda se enfrentaría a ellos... y... ¿Y a quién quería engañar? No podría hacerlo, de hecho dudaba que pudiese salir ganadora si se enfrentaba contra ambos a la vez... ¿Y por separado? No, así le sería más difícil acabar con Yoruichi...

Cerró los ojos. No podía, simplemente no podía matarla. Entonces sólo le quedaba esperar su propia muerte y renacer como una persona nueva en ese mundo lleno de gente... sin recuerdos... Así lo que tenía que hacer simplemente era espera a que los de la SS la condenasen por no cumplir su castigo.

O acabar ella misma con todo.

Abrió lo ojos y por poco se cae del columpio del susto. Frente a ella un par de ojos dorados la miraban fijamente a apenas un palmo de distancia.

- Yo-Yoruichi... ¿Qué haces aquí¿Me has seguido?

Sólo esperaba que no la hubiese visto actuar de esa forma tan patética. La mujer, se inclinó un poco más hacia delante, acercándose más a Soi Fong que echó el columpio hacia atrás por pura inercia, y es que se sentía interrogada con esa mirada fija en ella, no sólo eso, se sentía intimidada.

- Hmmmm.. –Murmuró la mujer, pensativa, y se apartó de ella de golpe para dejarse caer en el columpio de al lado.- He venido a buscarte, me ha sido fácil seguir tu reiatsu hasta aquí.

- Oh, es que no estoy acostumbrada a los gigais... no puedo ocultar mi reiatsu del todo, qué patético ¿verdad?

Miró a la mujer con una sonrisa algo forzada pero ella no se dignó a contestas, simplemente empezó a columpiarse bajo su mirada. Finalmente Soi Fong optó por imitar a su maestra y durante un buen rato ambas permanecieron en silencio, columpiándose como si nada malo ocurriese.

- ¡Bien! –Yoruichi saltó en pleno movimiento para aterrizar de pie unos metros más adelante.- ¿Volvemos? La cena ya debe de estar.

Soi Fong asintió y dejó de columpiarse, pero no se levantó. Se quedó mirando a la mujer frente suyo, que esperaba por ella con una sonrisa despreocupada en sus labios. Tragó saliva y apartó la mirada. El sol empezaba a ponerse tras una montaña lejana.

- ¡Por cierto! –La chica se sobresaltó al ver la cara de Yoruichi de nuevo tan cerca suyo.- Tendremos que dormir en la misma habitación. No te molesta ¿verdad?

La mujer sonrió al ver como Soi Fong palidecía un poco primero, tragaba saliva pausadamente y luego enrojecía de manera bastante notoria, todo ello en cuestión de segundos mientras la información llegaba a su cerebro y preparaba una reacción que no se hizo de esperar.

- ¿¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEE!? 

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Por fin hemos actualizado con el segundo capítulo. Queremos agradecer todas las reviews, que, para ser de un fic YoruSoi, lo cierto es que son más de las esperadas **:3** !!

Paso a comentarlas una por una.

**Nyissa**, te estamos muy agradecidas no sólo por esta review, sino también por las que dejaste en nuestros fics individuales :D . Es un placer contar con una lectora como tú que se preocupa en hacer reviews completitas, pero lo mejor es contar con alguien así en el fandom, que no se ve mucho fan del YoruSoi en España... TTTT· Sobre la ubicación del fic en la historia de Bleach, la verdad es que no hemos concretado nada, pero pongamos que se sitúa tras el rescate de Rukia, por decir algo xD . Es que yo, Tifa, no soy fan de Bleach; sólo del YoruSoi, por lo que del anime sólo he visto los capítulos de la pelea entre ellas dos (más algún otro en el que salgan bastante... especialmente Yoruichi. Oh, del relleno de los Bound me bajé el capítulo 100, ya que era sobre Soi XD). Aunque he llegado al tomo 22 del manga... Oh, y sí, muy asqueroso Oomaeda, alias el come-mocos XÞ . Yo también tengo ganas de patearle.  
Bueno, me estoy enrollando mucho. Sólo decir que estamos muy contentas de que te guste el fic. Cualquier tipo de crítica, sepas que seremos felices de recibirla :3 . ¡Gracias de nuevo!

**Lord**¡muchísimas gracias! Esperamos que también te guste el segundo capítulo :3 .

**shizurud13**¡gracias:3 Intentaremos que sea considerablemente largo, aunque esperamos que no en exceso xD . Y estoy contigo¡angst, angst, angst! Gracias de nuevo por los ánimos. Espero que el capítulo 2 sea también de tu agrado :D .

**Kisame Hoshigaki**, esperamos no habernos demorado demasiado en actualizar xx· . Nos alegra que te haya gustado el principio del fic y esperamos que sigas leyéndonos. ¡Gracias por escribir:3

**Krystal of Nol**¡sí¡Oomaeda a la hoguera¡Merece una muerte lenta y dolorosa! Tsk... Bueno, dejando esto a un lado xD , gracias por comentar tantos detalles que te han gustado :3!! Si en algún momento ves algo que podríamos mejorar, no dudes en decirlo. Una crítica constructiva siempre es buena. Pero estamos muy contentas de que el fic sea de tu agrado :D . Esperamos que sigas leyéndolo y qye sigamos teniendo noticias de ti. ¡¡Gracias por escribir!!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Tú, que eres el Sol...**

**Capítulo 3**

En cuanto Soi Fong entró por la puerta de la tienda de Urahara supo que no le gustaría ese lugar, en cuanto vio al ex-capitán supo que no aguantaría mucho sin partirle la cara y, en cuanto decidieron que se quedaría ahí, supo que no le esperaba una estancia agradable.

Pues bien, llevaba apenas unas horas en esa casa, pero ya estaba más que harta.

Cuando llegaron del parque, un par de niños empezaron a atosigarla con preguntas, luego se le unió un tío bastante rarito que no hacía más que mirarla y finalmente apareció Urahara con esa estúpida sonrisa.

- Ya estamos todos, así que vayamos a cenar.

Todos entraron en la casa y a Soi Fong no le quedó otra opción que imitarlos. En cuanto entraron a la salita y vieron toda la mesa llena de comida, Yoruichi se animó de golpe.

- ¡Wala! –Exclamó la mujer.- ¡Cuánta comida!

- Yoruichi, no te emociones, que no es toda para ti.- Le advirtió Urahara.- No puedo aumentar más el presupuesto para la comida, pero según creo recordar la pequeña Soi Fong también comía lo suyo.

- ¡Claro, aprendió de mi!

Yoruichi golpeó la espalda de la chica llena de orgullo, por eso no se dio cuenta de la mirada asesina que ésta le lanzaba al hombre por llamarla 'pequeña'. Sin embargo él no cambió su odiosa sonrisa.

- Bueno, pero empecemos a comer. Estarás hambrienta ¿no, Soi Fong?

Empezaron a tomar asiento, la única que se quedó de pie fue ella al advertir el único sitio que le habían dejado libre para sentarse: en un lado de la mesa, con Urahara a su izquierda y Yoruichi a su derecha, ambos riéndose el uno frente al otro. A Soi Fong se le revolvió el estómago.

- A decir verdad yo no tengo...

- ¡No te cortes! –La mujer la agarró del brazo y la hizo sentarse.- Venga, come.

- Eso, eso.- Corroboró Urahara.- Como si estuvieses en tu casa.

- A fin de cuentas somos como una familia ¿Verdad, Kisuke?

Soi Fong hizo una mueca. Una familia, cómo no, y el padre sería ese maldito tendero ¿no? La madre sería Yoruichi... El tío del bigote raro... ¿El abuelo, el tío, el criado...? Y los niños, claro... ¿Y qué pintaba ella en esa familia?

- Toma, cariño, bebe un poco de leche... -Ante ese comentario de Urahara los palillos de Soi Fong crujieron peligrosamente en su mano.- Venga, tú también, Jinta.

- ¿Se puede saber qué mosca os ha picado?

- ¡Cariño, nuestro hijo no quiere beberse la leche!

La risa de Yoruichi opacó un nuevo crujido de los palillos.

Soi Fong decidió no hacer caso y seguir comiendo como si nada, cosa que le resultaba casi imposible entre las bromas de los dos, las risas y las anécdotas que ambos contaban de cuando eran compañeros de lucha.

- Lástima que hicieras esa gilipollez.- Dijo la mujer entre risas, haciendo una pausa para beberse su leche.- Y tuviésemos que salir huyendo de la SS.

- Sí.- Rió Urahara.- Pero valió la pena¿o no?

Finalmente los palillos de Soi Fong no aguantaron y se rompieron entre sus manos con un fuerte crujido que hizo que todos se callasen para mirarla. La shinigami dejó bruscamente los trozos sobre la mesa y se puso de pie.

- Gracias por la cena.- Casi gruñó.- Me voy a la cama.

Los presentes la vieron irse y cerrar la puerta tras de sí con un fuerte portazo. Al instante Yoruichi empezó a reír mientras Urahara se bajaba su sombrero con una sonrisa. El resto los miraba sin entender nada.

- Te dije que era pasarse.- Murmuró él.- Por un momento me he visto sin cabeza.

- Pero ha sido divertido.- Rió la mujer.- Ha tardado más en estallar de lo que pensaba...

Soi Fong se alejó de la gente y cerró la puerta de su cuarto para amortiguar las risas que le llegaban desde el salón. Se apoyó en la puerta y contempló lo que sería su habitación durante el próximo mes.

No es que fuera enorme, pero tampoco era pequeña, aunque tenía la impresión de que cuando Yoruichi estuviese ahí le parecería tan pequeña como una caja de cerillas. Se percató de que en el suelo había dos futones rigurosamente colocados el uno al lado del otro y se preguntó cuál era el suyo.

- ...¿Qué más dará...?

Se decidió por uno y se tumbó sobre él. Nada más tocarlo supo que se había equivocado de futón ya que ese olía a Yoruichi por completo. Cerró los ojos, sólo un ratito... Ahora se levantaría y cambiaría de futón... Respiró hondo, el olor familiar de Yoruichi la embriagó. De fondo aún podía oír la risa de su maestra.

- ...Yoruichi...

Se acurrucó aun más, se estaba muy a gusto en ese futón...

El suave ruido de una puerta al ser abierta le hizo abrir ligeramente los ojos. ¿Dónde estaba? Volvió a cerrar los ojos y respiró el agradable olor que la envolvía mientras escuchaba unos pasos acercarse a ella. ¿Quién sería? Notó cómo se paraban a su lado y se preparó para atacar si fuera necesario. Quien fuese el intruso se dejó caer a su lado. ¿Qué pretendía? Soi Fong abrió los ojos sólo para quedarse sin respiración.

- Bueno días... Soi Fong.

Aun en la oscuridad de la habitación podía ver claramente un par de ojos dorados fijos en ella, a sólo un palmo de distancia.

- ¿Yo-Yoruichi...?

La mujer sonrió y alzó una mano para apartarle el flequillo. Soi Fong comprobó confundida que no era un sueño, que Yoruichi realmente estaba a su lado, en su futón, sonriéndole.

- Te has equivocado de futón.- Dijo en un susurro.- Pero no me importa, puedes quedarte en este si quieres.

- ¡Ah! –La chica se acordó de golpe.- Me he... ¿dormido...? –Se puso de pie dispuesta a irse a su cama.- Lo siento.

- Espera... –Yoruichi se incorporó para agarrarla de la muñeca.- Quédate aquí, a fin de cuentas cabemos las dos.

- Pero no... no quiero molestarte...

- Eso no es problema.- Agarró el futón de al lado y lo acercó al suyo.- ¿Ves? así seguro que hay espacio para las dos.- Soi Fong miró a otro lado, buscando una excusa.- Y no me valen las excusas, va, túmbate.

Suspiró y se sentó viendo como su maestra sonreía al verse vencedora. Yoruichi se quitó la ropa con total tranquilidad bajo la mirada de una boquiabierta Soi Fong, sacó una camiseta de tirantes y se la puso antes de acostarse a su lado.

- En serio... creo que es mejor que duerma en mi cama...

- Vamos, no seas así.- Sonrió la mujer.- Oye¿vas a dormir con esa ropa? En ese armario hay más camisetas, por si quieres una.

Se miró y vio su traje todo arrugado y optó por hacer caso a su maestra e ir a por una camiseta, así de paso podría tranquilizarse. ¿Cómo podía desnudarse delante suyo? Soi Fong dio gracias a la oscuridad de la habitación que no permitía ver lo sonrojada que estaba en esos momentos.

No tardó mucho en sonrojarse aun más. Había escogido una camiseta de las más normalitas y se la iba a poner pero sin embargo notaba unos ojos fijos en ella.

- ¿Podrías no... no mirar?

- ¡Vamos, Soi Fong! No tienes nada que no haya visto ya.

Suspiró. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella? Completamente abochornada se cambió de ropa, miró de reojo y vio cómo su maestra la miraba fijamente, con una sonrisa que logró sonrojarla aún más. Cuando hubo acabado se acostó al lado de Yoruichi, lo más alejada de ella que pudo.

- Bu-Buenas noches...

- Buenas noches.

En cuanto se quedaron en silencio Soi Fong supo que no podría dormir en condiciones, no mientras sintiese a Yoruichi tan cerca suyo. Diez minutos después supo que le esperaba una larga, larga noche. Yoruichi se había quedado completamente dormida, pero sin saber cómo se las había arreglado para rodar hasta su lado y abrazarse a ella.

- ¿Por qué a mi...?

* * *

Eran las diez y media de la mañana. Urahara llevaba a la práctica su rutina habitual: hacerse cargo de la tienda. Tessai había mencionado que iba a pasar la mañana limpiando la trastienda, lo cual satisfizo al rubio, pues realmente necesitaba un repaso a fondo. Ururu y Jinta habían salido a jugar; probablemente volverían a la hora de comer. Y, como de costumbre, la única que seguía durmiendo era Yoruichi. Alguna vez le había pedido ayuda con la tienda, pero ella se negaba en rotundo a atender al cliente, a limpiar un mísero rincón... Todavía estaba sorprendido por haber conseguido que saliera a buscar a Kenji Kazuo –el que, por cierto¿cuándo pensaba arreglar esa dichosa grieta?-. Bueno, suponía que no podía echarle nada en cara. Al fin y al cabo, había abandonado su vida repleta de lujos por él.

Abandonó sus pensamientos cuando vio a dos chicos entrar a la tienda. Les dedicó su sonrisa matutina habitual y dio los buenos días.

Por su parte, Yoruichi acababa de abrir los ojos. Le costó un par de segundos asimilar que una chica de cabello azabache dormía a su lado, entre sus brazos. Le acarició el pelo durante un rato, mientras intentaba convencerse a sí misma de que debía ponerse en pie. No sólo le costaba desperezarse a causa de que solía dormir hasta más tarde, sino que, además, no era capaz de desprenderse de aquel abrazo y de la tranquilidad que le transmitía la respiración acompasada de Soi Fong.

Pasó un minuto con la mente en blanco antes de que, por fin, se dispusiera a incorporarse. Apartó sus brazos de la morena con cuidado y quedó sentada a su lado, observándola, y no pudo evitar sonreír. La noche anterior, Soi Fong se había vestido con una camiseta que le iba grande, de color azul celeste. De hombre. De Kisuke. Le dejaba un hombro al descubierto, como le ocurría a ella misma. Su amigo se la había prestado por si quería usarla de pijama, pero Yoruichi había optado por utilizar camisetas más ajustadas, que le sujetaran el pecho. Y la camiseta azul se había quedado criando polvo en el armario... hasta ahora. Qué irónico que, de entre tantas camisetas que Yoruichi guardaba, la morena hubiese escogido precisamente la que no era suya. Supuso que la eligió de entre todas porque le avergonzaba utilizar una ropa tan ceñida como la suya.

La mujer de cabello violáceo hizo unos felinos estiramientos antes de ponerse en pie. Sin nada más que cubriera su cuerpo que una camiseta blanca ajustada y unas bragas del mismo color, se dirigió a la tienda en busca de Kisuke.

-Buenos díaaas –saludó al rubio y a los dos chicos que se encontraban hojeando una revista, que dejaron caer al suelo en cuanto la vieron aparecer.

Urahara le dedicó una sonrisa torcida. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de apariciones, pero sus clientes no.

-¿Por qué no te pones algo más decente? –inquirió con un claro tono de sorna. Sabía a la perfección que ella disfrutaba con eso.

-Te estoy consiguiendo clientes. Después no te quejes de que no hago nada por la tienda...

-Pero es que no entiendo por qué te molestas en ponerte una camiseta como esa.

Yoruichi miró hacia abajo, a su pecho. Su amigo tenía razón: la camiseta no tapaba nada. Pero ella se habría paseado por el lugar completamente desnuda si no fuera porque su amigo le recordaba continuamente que los niños todavía eran muy jóvenes para contemplar semejante panorama. De modo que no le importó en absoluto estar presentando sus virtudes al mundo.

Como si no hubiese escuchado lo que Urahara acababa de decir, cogió un taburete y tomó asiento muy cerca de él, tras el mostrador. Donde, para el pesar de los chicos que continuaban en la tienda, ya no se encontraba a la vista del cliente.

-Soi Fong continúa durmiendo profundamente –susurró, con sus ojos dorados brillando con picardía-. ¿Qué debería hacer con ella ahora?

-¿Dejarla descansar? Creo que en un solo día la hemos atosigado demasiado –apuntó el rubio.

-Te recuerdo que está ocultando algo y no sabemos qué es.

El hombre se encogió de hombros. Sabía que su amiga tenía razón, pero tampoco creía que el asunto fuese tan serio. Bajo su punto de vista, lo que realmente le fastidiaba a Yoruichi era no tener bajo control a su antigua discípula. O, en general, no tener la situación bajo control.

-No sé. Llévatela de paseo. O poneos a limpiar la casa –acabó con tono irónico.

-No te lo estás tomando en serio, Kisuke –le reprochó, y dio un golpe sobre la mesa con el puño- Pues tú mismo. Si a Soi Fong le ocurre algo, tendrás parte de culpa. Por no ayudarme.

El rubio le dedicó una de sus habituales sonrisas despreocupadas. El chantaje emocional no funcionaba con él, ni siquiera si era su amiga quien pretendía convencerlo. En realidad, el asunto de Soi Fong no le preocupaba demasiado, y menos si ya había alguien que se encargaba de solucionarlo.

Yoruichi se puso en pie al escuchar pasos acercarse. Y vio aparecer por la puerta a una soñolienta Soi Fong... que abrió unos ojos como platos al encontrarse con su presencia, y con todo lo que eso conllevaba. Como la transparencia de sus prendas.

Urahara fue el siguiente en sorprenderse.

-¡Anda! –exclamó- ¡Si es mi camiseta!

-...¿¡Es tuya!? -la morena lo miró con una expresión de incredulidad absoluta en el rostro. Después volvió su mirada hacia Yoruichi, olvidando por completo las transparencias de su ropa, buscando una explicación.

-Te sienta mejor que a mí... –rió la mujer.

Soi Fong frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesta. Después habló con lentitud, vocalizando a la perfección, mostrando su indignación a cada sílaba.

-Voy a cambiarme de ropa ahora mismo –ante las sonrisas de los otros dos presentes, volvió por donde había venido y dio un portazo.

Yoruichi ensanchó la sonrisa en sus labios, divertida. Sabía que su antigua alumna reaccionaría de ese modo. Era evidente que, cada vez más, detestaba a Kisuke Urahara.

-¿Contesta eso a tu pregunta? –interrumpió sus pensamientos la voz del rubio- Llévala de compras al centro.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza y siguió los pasos de Soi Fong. Atravesó el pasillo y abrió la puerta de la habitación para entrar en ella con total naturalidad, a pesar de que la morena se hallaba desnuda de cuerpo para arriba e intentó taparse con los brazos disimuladamente.

-Oye¿te apetece salir a comprar ropa? –Yoruichi se plantó delante de la morena con los brazos en jarra- Creo que la necesitas.

Soi Fong dirigió una mirada hacia la camiseta azul que había tirado al suelo unos momentos atrás. Luego volvió a encarar a su antigua maestra con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, la necesito. Sobre todo algo con lo que dormir –apuntó con rabia.

-Eso es lo de menos –contestó la otra, agitando una mano en el aire-. Incluso puedes dormir desnuda, si quieres -Yoruichi observó con satisfacción cómo las mejillas de Soi Fong adquirían un leve tono rosado. Se lo iba a pasar muy bien esa mañana- Vamos, vístete, que tenemos muchas tiendas que visitar.

La mujer de ojos dorados se desnudó por completo y caminó hacia el armario, no sin antes pasar expresamente por delante de la morena. Incluso encontrándose ahora de espaldas a ella sabía que no podía evitar enviar miradas furtivas a su cuerpo desnudo. Y eso le hizo sonreír para sus adentros, satisfecha.

Minutos después, ambas se encontraban en la tienda, con Urahara. Soi Fong esperaba junto a la puerta, probablemente ansiosa por salir de allí, mientras que Yoruichi hablaba con su amigo. Tenía algo que pedirle.

-Bien, pues. Dame esa tarjeta tuya que sirve para todo –exigió la mujer a la vez que tendía una mano al frente.

-¿Quééé¡Pensaba que ibas a usar tu propio dinero!

-¿Y de dónde quieres que lo saque?

El rubio le dirigió una mirada asesina, pero finalmente se decidió a sacar la tarjeta de crédito.

-Toma –hizo la entrega a regañadientes-. Ya conoces el número secreto.

Yoruichi salió de la tienda, seguida por Soi Fong, y se dirigió expresamente al centro de la ciudad, donde sabía que el gentío abrumaría a la morena. La miró por el rabillo del ojo y comprobó que actuaba según lo previsto.

Sonrió y agarró la mano de la chica con firmeza para después cruzar una mirada con ella. Soi Fong intentó mantenerse impasible, pero realmente parecía nerviosa a causa del repentino contacto.

-No quiero perderte –explicó con un evidente doble sentido.

A veces olvidaba que se estaba comportando de ese modo para descubrir el verdadero motivo por el que Soi Fong se encontraba en el mundo humano, y lo hacía por puro entretenimiento.

-¿Queda muy lejos? –inquirió la morena, justo cuando pasaban por delante de una tienda.

Yoruichi pensó que, sin duda, estaba echando de menos el shunpo.

Se detuvo en seco y miró el pequeño escaparate que se encontraba ante ellas.

-¿Es que quieres entrar aquí? –preguntó con la evidente finalidad de burlarse de la más joven.

El gesto cargado de horror en la cara de Soi Fong se reflejó en el vidrio, y su antigua maestra no pudo más que sonreír, divertida.

Era una tienda de trajes de lolita.

-EN ABSOLUTO.

Yoruichi se encogió de hombros y tiró de la mano de la chica para seguir caminando. En primer lugar, tenía que ir a sacar dinero. Ya había intentado una vez comprar directamente con la tarjeta de Urahara, pero por lo visto ella no podía utilizar una tarjeta que no era propia. Al pagar con la tarjeta, una vez, le pidieron la firma de su amigo… que había resultado no ser una equis. Ni su nombre y apellido subrayado.

No tardaron mucho en sacar todo el dinero que la máquina les permitía y poner rumbo de nuevo a las tiendas del centro. Concretamente a un gran edificio, que Yoruichi supuso serían unos grandes almacenes. Una vez en el interior, ambas quedaron sorprendidas por la disposición de las tiendas, por la música, el ambiente... Pero, sobre todo, por esas grandes desconocidas: las escaleras mecánicas, que Soi Fong se mostró reacia a utilizar, aunque finalmente no le quedó más remedio.

Yoruichi se detuvo en la segunda planta, dedicada a la ropa de caballero. El rostro de la morena reflejó una clara irritación cuando su maestra explicó que quería comprarle un detalle a Urahara.

En la tercera planta dieron con la ropa de mujer. Yoruichi se lanzó al ataque, mientras que Soi Fong se limitaba a caminar tras ella, algo avergonzada.

-No te cortes; paga Kisuke –rió la mujer de ojos ambarinos.

La morena frunció el ceño. Yoruichi creyó que iba a soltar un gruñido en cualquier momento, pero, en lugar de eso, comenzó a rebuscar entre la cantidad de ropa que les rodeaba. ¿Lo estaba haciendo por el mero hecho de hacer gastar más dinero a Urahara? Para la más joven parecía no importar la forma de las camisetas, ni el color: rojo, negro, lila, rosa... Ah, no. Aquellas de color rosa eran rechazadas con rotundidad por la joven ninja, que las devolvía a sus perchas con total indignación.

Yoruichi dejó escapar una suave risa. Era increíble que, tras pasar más de cien años alejada de su antigua alumna, todavía a veces fuera capaz de ver lo que pensaba a través de sus actos.

Al escuchar la risa, la morena se volvió para mirarla.

-¿Qué pasa? –inquirió, enarcando una ceja.

Yoruichi enarcó la contraria. ¿Qué pasaba? Oh, sí, se había reído en voz alta.

-Hmmm, que allí tienes pantalones –señaló con el dedo. Soi Fong no se lo pensó dos veces y se encaminó hacia la dirección indicada.

Tras hacer una selección exhaustiva de toda la ropa que habían cogido, ambas se dirigieron a los probadores. Yoruichi insistió en que compartieran el mismo, aunque su acompañante no parecía muy convencida. Pero finalmente no supo negarse a las insistencias de su antigua maestra, que parecía especialmente emocionada con volver a los viejos tiempos y hacer cualquier cosa juntas.

Una vez en el probador, Yoruichi se dispuso a desnudarse. No tardó en tirar al suelo su característica camiseta naranja. Su jersey negro estuvo a punto de seguir el mismo camino, pero, antes de eso, la mujer dirigió su mirada al espejo, y vio cómo una ruborizada Soi Fong apartaba la mirada del vidrio.

-¿Qué te pasa, Soi¿Necesitas ayuda? –antes de obtener respuesta alguna, la mujer de tez oscura comenzó a desvestir a la estupefacta chica, que no parecía en condiciones de moverse en esos momentos. Estaba completamente inmóvil. Unos ojos dorados escudriñaban cada rincón de su cuerpo a la par que unas manos hacían caer al suelo su ropa con lentitud.

Una vez hubo caído a sus pies la chaqueta de capitana y los cinturones, Yoruichi aprovechó para acariciar el cuerpo de la morena de forma disimulada mientras la desprendía de la parte de arriba del uniforme. Después dirigió sus manos al hakama, pero Soi Fong se apartó de ella repentinamente.

-Gracias –habló tras un carraspeo-, pero continuaré yo sola.

Yoruichi le dirigió una mirada cargada de frustración mientras la morena le daba la espalda para continuar desvistiéndose. Pero reconocía que no podía quejarse de la vista. Al fin y al cabo, el espejo era su aliado.

Cayó entonces en la cuenta de que ella continuaba vestida casi por completo. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa de forma muy ligera, y lanzó su jersey negro a la cabeza de la otra chica.

-Ups, disculpa –rió. La morena se giró a mirarla con una ceja enarcada, pero al verla desnuda abrió unos ojos como platos, mas no apartó la mirada- A mí también me gusta lo que veo –Yoruichi guiñó un ojo, y Soi Fong volvió a darse la vuelta sin mediar palabra.

Yoruichi se lo estaba pasando en grande. A pesar de que Soi Fong ya la había visto desnuda hacía tan solo unas horas, su reacción seguía siendo la misma. ¿Es que no iba a acostumbrarse? Aunque así era más divertido, pensó.

La morena lograba vestirse y desvestirse a una velocidad pasmosa. La otra mujer apenas conseguía que se detuviera entre prenda y prenda para comprobar cómo le sentaba. Pero era indudable que todo le sentaba bien, especialmente todo aquello que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto.

Sin embargo, la más joven de las dos no le ponía buena cara a nada. Yoruichi no supo si se debía a su nerviosismo o a que realmente no le gustaba verse con la ropa del mundo humano, lo cual era más que posible. Ella misma llevaba siempre unas prendas muy similares a las que utilizaba cuando vivía en la Soul Society, excepto por el uniforme de capitana. El sentido de la moda de los humanos era realmente extraño, aunque sólo era cuestión de acostumbrarse.

Yoruichi se percató de que su discípula se había quedado mirándose al espejo durante unos segundos, cosa rara en ella. Y al mirarla supo el motivo: la camiseta que se estaba probando en ese momento era negra, no muy ajustada… y en el centro se podía ver un símbolo semejante al de una mariposa de color rojo. Un símbolo que guardaba una gran similitud con sus homonka.

-Te sienta bien –declaró Yoruichi, sonriendo-, pero te la has puesto al revés. Eso va en la espalda –añadió, tras observar que la etiqueta asomaba por el cuello de la prenda.

Soi Fong la miró por el rabillo del ojo, pero no dijo nada.

No tardaron mucho más en salir de allí. Durante el camino de vuelta, Yoruichi fue prácticamente la única que habló. Le explicó a la morena lo mucho que había aprendido del mundo humano gracias a pasearse por él durante cien años en forma de gato. Pero, por la mirada de la chica, advirtió que a Soi Fong continuaba sin convencerle ese modo de vida.

Por el olor que salía de la casa de Kisuke Urahara, ambas mujeres supusieron que se acercaba la hora de comer.

-Vaya, llegamos en buen momento –Yoruichi fue la primera en entrar, y se acercó con una bolsa en la mano a Urahara, quien había salido a recibirlas con un delantal color rosa con volantes blancos-. Toma, te hemos comprado esto.

-¿Hemos? –repitió Soi Fong, con un tono de voz casi de repulsión.

-¡Oh, vaya¡Un regalo comprado con mi dinero¡Cuánta generosidad! –el rubio utilizó su tono más sarcástico mientras cruzaba una mirada de complicidad con su amiga. Conocía perfectamente el motivo del presente: fastidiar a Soi Fong. Abrió la pequeña caja que contenía la bolsa y fingió gran sorpresa al mirar en su interior- Oh, una corbata azul… Qué maravilla. De veras que necesitaba una. Muchísimas gracias. Yoruichi… ¿quieres una recompensa?

Yoruichi dio gracias de encontrarse de espaldas a la morena, porque no pudo evitar dibujar en sus labios una sonrisa burlona. La actuación exagerada de Urahara casi le hizo creer que una simple y estúpida corbata del mundo humano podía emocionarle de ese modo. Por no hablar de esa última sugerencia…

No necesitaba tener ojos en la nuca para saber que Soi Fong se encontraba de pie, tras ella, tratando de parecer impasible, pero sin dejar de fruncir el ceño y apretando el puño con frustración. Todo eso formaba parte de su plan. ¿Cruel? Sí, aunque también entretenido.

Pero decidió darle a la morena un descanso.

-Quiero que mi recompensa sea un buen banquete esperándonos. Y, de paso, que apartes de mi vista ese horroroso delantal –exigió, justo antes de encaminarse a la cocina. Soi Fong siguió sus pasos, no sin antes dirigirle al rubio una mirada amenazadora.

El hombre sonrió mientras con una mano bajaba su gorro de forma que este tapara sus ojos. Ese cambio brusco de Yoruichi a favor de la morena daba que pensar.

-Yoruichi… Espero que sepas a qué estás jugando.

* * *

Capítulo 3 - Fin! 

Halaaa, lo que nos ha costado actualizar esta vez XD . Es que con las vacaciones de por medio... Además, tuvimos exámenes hasta mediados de julio, y después me fui yo 2 semanas, así que pedimos disculpas por el grandísimo retraso T.T· . El capítulo 4 ya está en proceso :3 . En este apenas ocurre nada, pero... ahem... Qué bonito día y tal XD

** Kisame Hoshigaki - **Intentaremos actualizar algo más pronto esta vez, de veras! ò.ó· Y sí... Pobre Soi, mira que terminar viviendo en la casa del mismísimo Kisuke Urahara... Qué clase de autoras le harían eso? Si es que hay que ser mala gente XD

** Lord - **Perdón por la tardanza! TT· Sin embargo, nos alegra saber que estás enganchado al fic, kukukuku... XD Y lo del lemon o lime, en principio se supone que algo habrá :Þ . Aunque aseguro que no seré yo quien lo escriba xD (es lo bueno de ser dos autoras... yo no soy la pervertida en esta ocasión ù.u· , así que me libro).

** Nyissa - **Ups, pues esta vez hemos tardado todavía más en actualizar... Lo sentimos TT· . Esperamos continuar a la altura de lo que consideras un buen fic y seguir plasmando correctamente la relación de estas dos :Þ . Y sí... Qué peligrosa es Yoruichi si se lo propone! XD Ya lo has visto en este capítulo (y lo que le queda a la pobre Soi...).

**Krystal of Nol - **Pueees llamamos morena a Soi Fong por el color del pelo xD . Yoruichi, más que morena de piel, diríase que es negra, no? ôo· Sobre lo del _-sama_... Dark-Tsubasa se fijó en que Soi llama a su antigua maestra simplemente _Yoruichi _cuando está luchando contra ella. Y a mí me hace gracia que la trate de manera más informal :3 . Quizá deberíamos seguir utilizando la terminación, porque al acabar el combate vuelve a decir _Yoruichi-sama_... Pero como no altera la historia, tampoco nos hemos parado a pensarlo demasiado.

**shizurud13 -** Gracias por los ánimos! Y perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar! Esperamos que el capítulo sea de tu agrado :3

**GRACIAS POR LEERNOS!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Tú, que eres el Sol...**

**Capitulo 4**

Karakura, un pueblo en apariencia tranquilo. Encima de uno de los tejados de la ciudad, una chica permanecía tumbada mirando el cielo sin ningún interés en especial.

Soi Fong suspiró por enésima vez, dándose un cabezazo contra el tejado que le servía de suelo en esos momentos. Cada vez más tenía la impresión de que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacerle la vida imposible. Sí, todo el mundo la odiaba, y no sólo este mundo, _el otro mundo_ también la odiaba. Sí, la SS entera la odiaba. No había otra explicación para lo que le estaba pasando.

Sólo llevaba una semana en esa casa y había resultado la peor de su larga, larga existencia.

Si intentar matar a la persona que más admiraba ya le resultaba un suplicio, el soportar a Kisuke Urahara lo volvía todo mucho más insoportable.

Estiró sus brazos y piernas, desperezándose, luego puso los brazos bajo su cabeza y siguió tumbada, mirando el cielo, con sus nubes, sus pajarillos, sus cacharros voladores que habían resultado llamarse aviones...

- Aaaah... -suspiró- Si tan sólo no tuviese que cumplir esa estúpida misión...

Había subido ahí arriba para relajarse un poco y pensar, de nuevo, en alguna manera de salir de esa situación, aunque tenía la impresión de que para lograr eso necesitaría alguna especie de milagro.

Día tras día intentaba cumplir con su misión, ya que, después de dos días viviendo con Yoruichi, supo que si tardaba mucho más, luego sí que no sería capaz de asesinarla.

"_Asesinarla..." - _pensó la morena- _"Suena tan feo..." _

Y especialmente cuando la persona que debes matar no hace más que volcar toda su atención en ti. Yoruichi cuidaba de ella todos lo días, no que tuviese nada mejor que hacer, pero le explicaba cosas de ese mundo, la llevaba de compras, le enseñaba la ciudad... Realmente se lo pasaba muy bien con ella.

"_Demasiado."_

Frunció el ceño. A esas alturas, una semana de convivencia con Yoruichi después, Soi Fong se había dado cuenta de que no había intentado acabar con ella ni una sola vez... Bueno, sí, lo había intentado, pero no le ponía ganas. Si lo pensaba fríamente, todo quedaba en una serie de intentos que resultaban en vano y acababan fallando estrepitosamente ante una simple sonrisa de la mujer.

Y cada día que pasaba era peor.

Se tumbó de lado, abrazando sus rodillas y dejando que el sol la bañase con sus rayos. Había subido ahí arriba para buscar una solución, pero tenía que admitir de una vez que no había ninguna.

- ¡¡Soi Foooooooooooooooong!! –la nombrada abrió los ojos de golpe- ¿Soi Fong? –Yoruichi la llamaba desde el patio. Aun así, no estaba segura de querer verla.- ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

- A lo mejor ha huido.

Esa era la voz de Kisuke, que provocó que Soi Fong frunciera el ceño y decidiera que, efectivamente, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie.

- No digas gilipolleces, ella nunca huiría- la chica sonrió, si Yoruichi supiera... Ahora mismo eso era lo único que quería hacer, huir-. Y encima ha aprendido a esconder tan bien su presencia... tsk.

- Va, no te quejes, que en el fondo estás orgullosa de tu pequeña discípula.

- Kisuke...

La voz de Yoruichi sonó amenazadora y a Soi Fong se le hinchó el pecho de orgullo, aunque eso no duró mucho.

- Los obentos ya están listos.

- Ah, gracias, Tessai, pero si no encuentro a la abeja esa...

- Vaaaaaya, con el día tan bueno que hace hoy y no podrás salir con tu queridísima Soi Fong.

- Menos coñas, Kisuke, no estoy de humor -Soi Fong alzó una ceja, había sonado... ¿Seria?-. Además, ya sabes que...

- ¿Qué?.-le cortó él, divertido- ¿Me vas a decir que no te lo pasas genial con ella?

En el tejado, la chica se incorporó, atenta a la conversación, interesada en la respuesta de Yoruichi, pero ésta nunca llegó.

- ¡Soi Foooooooooooooooong!

Suspirando, se levantó de un salto y quedó de pie encima del tejado del quiosco de Urahara.

- ¿Qué...? –dijo con desgana.

- ¡Ah! Conque estabas ahí -Yoruichi dio un salto y subió a encontrarse con ella-. ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí arriba?

La chica se encogió de hombros, más atenta en los dos enormes obentos que su maestra llevaba en las manos.

- ¿Dónde vas con eso? –preguntó con curiosidad.

- Nos vamos -corrigió ella-. De picnic.

Obviamente, a pesar de que hoy no quisiera estar cerca de su maestra, la opinión de Soi Fong sobre la idea del picnic le importaba más bien poco a Yoruichi, por lo que, a pesar de pasarse un rato discutiendo, Soi Fong tenía las de perder, pero aun así no daba su brazo a torcer.

- Eh -intervino Urahara, con su característica sonrisa-. Si no quiere ir, puedo ir yo en su lugar.

- Ni hablar -dijeron ambas al unísono.

- ¿Eeeeeh¿Por qué no?

- Tú has de vigilar la tienda, que para eso es tuya -explicó Yoruichi-. Y si te aburres ve a buscar al Kenji ese y que arregle la grieta de una vez.

- Jooooo, qué cruel que eres conmigo...

El hombre se rindió y entró dentro de la casa mientras Soi Fong le dedicaba una sonrisa de triunfo. Aunque en realidad era Yoruichi quien había ganado.

Tardaron mucho más de lo que esperaban, pero al parecer Yoruichi disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a su discípula, por lo que siempre que salían la metía entre el gentío y la obligaba a usar el transporte público, por mucho que acabaran cogiendo el autobús que no era o se equivocasen de dirección en el metro, "Estás en el mundo humano, así que actúa como los humanos" repetía una y otra vez cuando Soi Fong se preguntaba en voz alta por qué no podían simplemente usar el shunpo.

Pero, a pesar de todo, habían llegado. El lugar era tranquilo, lejos de las masas de gente y del caos de la ciudad, un pequeño bosque de enormes árboles de cerezo que empezaban a mostrar sus flores y que bordeaban la orilla de un lago de aguas calmadas.

Soi Fong miró boquiabierta el paisaje y luego se giró hacia su maestra. El lugar no podía ser más parecido a aquel en el que cien años atrás se hicieron aquella promesa incumplida. La chica fijó sus ojos en ella, mirándola seriamente. Viéndola en aquel lugar casi pudo ver a Yoruichi con su antigua apariencia de capitana.

- ...¿Lo haces a propósito? -preguntó, dolida porque se riese de ella de esa manera. Se produjo un silencio algo incómodo y, justo cuando la mujer iba a contestar, un grito la cortó.

- ¡Oi, Yoruichi!

Los ojos de Soi Fong se abrieron de par en par mientras veía aparecer al pelopincho naranja seguido de Kuchiki y el resto de tropa.

-Vaya, sí que habéis tardado en llegar -dijo Yoruichi-. Ah... ¿Decías, Soi Fong?

La morena salió de su asombro inicial para pasar a la indignación.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que ellos también vendrían?

-Hombre... ¿En serio pensabas que esos obentos tan enormes eran para nosotras dos solas?

-¿Eh? –preguntó Inoue, desconcertada- Pero Yoruichi-san dijo que nos trajésemos nuestra propia comida...

Todos miraron a la mujer con una ceja alzada. Obviamente esos obentos eran únicamente para las dos.

-Er... Bueno -sonrió y pasó una mano por el hombro de Soi Fong-. Ellos también vienen.

-¡No me digas!

Se deshizo del agarre de Yoruichi y se apartó del grupo buscando un lugar donde asentarse para comer. De hecho, no le importaba que hubiesen venido, mientras no apareciese Urahara. A fin de cuentas y para empezar, no quería pasar el día junto a Yoruichi... Pero le molestaba que se burlase de ella de esa forma.

-No se lo tengáis en cuenta -escuchó que decía Yoruichi detrás suyo-. Es que me quiere sólo para ella.

Se giró para fulminarla con la mirada y luego siguió su camino. En serio¿por qué le gustaba tanto tomarle el pelo?

Finalmente encontraron un lugar idóneo para comer: era un terreno llano cubierto de hierba, bastante cerca del lago y rodeados de cerezos que les proporcionaban una agradable sombra. Desplegaron un par de manteles para poner toda la comida encima y se sentaron, dispuestos a pasar un agradable día.

-Hmmm... ¿Qué pasa, Ichigo, tengo algo en la cara? –preguntó Yoruichi al darse cuenta de que el chico llevaba un rato mirándola.

-No, es sólo que... –apartó la mirada, un poco avergonzado- ¿Cómo es que no vas con tu apariencia de gato?

La mujer se carcajeó y llenó de nuevo su vaso de leche.

-Hay cosas que un gato no puede hacer -contestó enigmáticamente-. No me digas que... ¿Aún te acuerdas de aquel día? -el oído de Soi Fong se puso alerta a cada palabra- ¿Tanto te impactó verme desnuda?

- ¿¡QUÉ!?

Todos miraron a Rukia y Soi Fong, que habían saltado con el comentario de Yoruichi. Rukia simplemente carraspeó y siguió comiendo como si nada, pero Soi Fong no iba a dejarlo pasar tan fácilmente.

-¿Te desnudaste delante de este niñato?

-¡Oye! –protestó él.

-Tranquila, Soi Fong -sonrió ella-. Luego si quieres me desnudo delante de ti.

Se produjo un pequeño silencio, en el que Ishida carraspeó poniéndose bien las gafas, antes de que Ichigo volviese a saltar.

-¿¡Por qué no dice nada!? –preguntó- Oye, Rukia, no me digas que...

-Cállate, Ichigo... –le aconsejó la shinigami.

-Pero es que...

En cuestión de segundos el chico volaba a causa de una patada que le había dado Soi Fong, aunque como se había movido con la velocidad que la caracterizaba, casi propia del shunpo, parecía que Ichigo simplemente había salido volando porque sí.

-¿¡Kurosaki-kun!? –gritó preocupada Inoue antes de ir a ver cómo se encontraba.

-Imbécil... –murmuró Ishida mientras seguía comiendo.

-Te lo dije -comentó Rukia.

-¡Dejad de decir tonterías! -espetó la capitana- ¡Y tú! –señaló a Yoruichi con un dedo- Deja de bromear. ¡Deberías dejar el exhibicionismo!

-Pero si te encanta verme desnuda...

-¡¡YORUICHI!

-Está bien, está bien, dejemos el tema... -rió la mujer. Pero no actuó de acuerdo a sus palabras. Miró a Ichigo con una ceja enarcada y continuó hablando- Podríamos bañarnos en el lago después de comer –ante ese comentario, el pelinaranja se atragantó con la naranjada que estaba tomando en esos momentos y comenzó a toser. Rukia, a su lado, le dio un par de exageradamente fuertes palmadas en la espalda- . Desnudos...

-¡¡YORUICHI!! –esta vez, las voces de los demás se unieron a la de Soi Fong.

-Pues vaya con la juventud de ahora –la mujer de cabello violáceo puso los ojos en blanco. Acto seguido, tomó un largo trago de su vaso de leche ante la doble mirada asesina de Soi Fong e Ichigo-. Pues no sé, explicadle a Soi Fong algo sobre el fascinante mundo humano que no haya visto todavía.

-¿Qué quieres que le…? –comenzó Ishida, pero Rukia tragó de golpe el arroz que tenía en la boca, empujó al chico y levantó la mano frenéticamente, como si estuviera contestando a una pregunta de clase.

-¡¡Los zumos!! –exclamó, con chiribitas en los ojos- ¡¡De veras, no puedes morir y reencarnarte en el mundo humano sin antes conocer los zumos con pajita!! -Ichigo se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. Orihime sonreía, divertida. Ishida intentó recobrar la compostura y esta vez tomó asiento junto a ella. Yoruichi se acercó instintivamente a la shinigami; ¿qué tenían de especial esos zumos? Soi Fong simplemente enarcó una ceja, esperando escuchar alguna estupidez que añadir a la lista del día- Te lo mostraré –totalmente decidida, Rukia sacó de su mochila un pequeño rectángulo de cartón que llevaba enganchado un palito. La chica desprendió de la caja rectangular dicho aparato y lo clavó en la cara superior. Después estiró el brazo hacia Soi Fong.

Yoruichi, al ver que su discípula no tenía intención de hacer caso de las palabras de la otra shinigami, decidió probar antes que ella y tomó en sus manos la pequeña caja de zumo. Después sorbió a través de la pajita algo del líquido que contenía el interior de la caja. Sin más, se la ofreció a la morena.

-No te va a matar.

Soi Fong la miró de forma algo desconfiada. Pero aceptó probar, y llevó los labios a ese palito hueco por dentro, donde, segundos antes, habían estado los de Yoruichi.

Sorbió.

Y su cara lo dijo todo.

-¿Pero qué…¿Cómo…?

-Lo sé, es fantástico –Rukia parecía haber asumido que los zumos con pajita eran un descubrimiento del cual ella tenía todo el mérito-. Tengo más, así que te lo puedes quedar.

La otra shinigami no dijo nada, pero continuó observando la pequeña caja de zumo de naranja casi con admiración.

Ante la escena, Yoruichi no pudo evitar sonreír. Pero Soi Fong, que no había olvidado su enfado, le dio la espalda. Y siguió ensimismada con su zumo.

-Oh¿y qué hace la capitana Soi Fong en el mundo humano? –inquirió Orihime de repente.

-Está de vacaciones –contestó Yoruichi con tono de burla antes de que pudiera contestar la aludida-. Ha dejado el Segundo Escuadrón a cargo del eficiente Oomaeda.

Se produjo un silencio general, y los presentes intercambiaron miradas. Orihime fue la primera en hablar, de nuevo.

-Bueno, lo importante es que se encuentra aquí¿no? Espero que disfrutes de tu merecido descanso.

-No, lo importante es que ha conocido el zumo –corrigió Rukia-. Ahora puede volver a la Soul Society con la conciencia tranquila.

-En serio, Kuchiki¿qué le ves de emocionante a beber zumo a través de una pajita? –quiso saber Ishida.

Ichigo fue quien contestó.

-Es una estupidez, pero no tanto como pasarse las horas cosiendo vestiditos.

-¡Yo no coso vestiditos, estúpido shinigami! –el quincy se puso en pie, sintiéndose tremendamente insultado.

-¿¡Qué has dicho!? –Ichigo imitó su gesto y se plantó delante de él. Mientras, Yoruichi observaba la disputa como si de un partido de tenis se tratara. Eso, si supiera lo que es el tenis. Soi Fong, ajena a todo, sorbía su zumo. Orihime se puso en pie, dispuesta a separar a los chicos.

-He dicho… ¡que me dedico a cosas más provechosas que tú, estúpido shinigami! Y… -buscó algo que añadir, que sentenciar, con que demostrar su superioridad- ¡que mi hospital es más grande que el tuyo!

-Seguro que tu armario también –musitó Rukia mientras bebía un zumo de piña.

-¡Está bien¡Arreglemos esto como hombres, gilipollas!

Yoruichi dejó de prestar atención al conflicto y a cómo la pobre Orihime trataba de poner paz cuando notó que, tras de sí, Soi Fong se acababa de poner en pie para caminar en dirección al lago. La observó mientras la morena se sentaba sobre la hierba cercana al agua, y decidió seguirla.

-Demasiado alboroto para ti¿no? –inquirió, con el brazo derecho apoyado en un árbol. Soi Fong la miró por el rabillo del ojo un instante, pero volvió a observar el calmado lago que se encontraba ante ella.

Yoruichi suspiró y estiró los brazos. Después se quitó los zapatos sin más ayuda que sus propios pies y los dejó a un lado. Pero no fue hasta que se arremangó los pantalones cuando Soi Fong volvió a posar su mirada inquiridora en ella.

La ex capitana del Segundo Escuadrón se dirigió al agua de forma decidida, pero se detuvo en la orilla. Después metió la punta de un pie en el lago, y reculó inmediatamente.

…_Fría._

Observó de reojo a Soi Fong, que la miraba fijamente con una ceja enarcada. Parecía que sabía lo que iba a hacer, y a Yoruichi le dio la impresión de que se estaba preparando para ponerse a la defensiva.

Metió los dos pies en el agua, cerrando los ojos al notar el frío contacto con su piel, con el cuerpo en tensión, y esperó a adaptarse a la temperatura. Después relajó los músculos y se giró hacia Soi Fong, que todavía la miraba, con una de sus sonrisas maliciosas en los labios.

-Ven, Soi. El agua esta muy buena.

La morena giró ligeramente la cara, pero no abandonó su expresión de desconfianza. Incluso entornó los ojos, haciendo que Yoruichi se preguntara qué estaba pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos.

-No te hagas de rogar, Soi Fong. Lo estás deseando –con voz melosa.

Aunque hubiera dado en el clavo, su discípula no le habría permitido verlo. Se puso en pie sin mediar palabra y se dispuso a alejarse de allí. Pero Yoruichi no estaba acostumbrada a no conseguir lo que se proponía, y tampoco estaba dispuesta a permitir que se fuera muy lejos. Así que levantó una pierna, tomó impulso hacia atrás y le dio una fuerte patada al agua.

Soi Fong dio un respingo y se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos que a Yoruichi le parecieron muy divertidos. De hecho, cuando su discípula se giró para dedicarle una mirada iracunda, ella mantenía su amplia sonrisa en los labios.

-…¡¡ESTÁ HELADA!! –se quejó la morena, como si la otra no se hubiera dado cuenta. Yoruichi, todavía sonriendo, se atrevió a asentir con la cabeza y dejar escapar una risita. Estaba desafiando abiertamente a la paciencia de la morena, quien no dudó en dirigirse como un rayo hacia el agua. Se detuvo un momento para quitarse los zapatos del mismo modo en que su maestra lo había hecho minutos antes, con los pies, y corrió hacia el interior del lago levantando las piernas todo lo que pudo, como si quisiera tocar la fría agua lo menos posible.

Cuando llegó a su altura, Yoruichi se abalanzó sobre la shinigami, y con un grito ahogado de ésta, ambas cayeron al agua. Se apresuró en ser la primera en sacar la cabeza para después colocarse a horcajadas sobre la morena y prolongar el tiempo que esta pasaba bajo el agua, empujando sus hombros con las manos. Soi Fong pataleaba y agitaba los brazos constantemente, hasta que pareció serenarse un momento y agarró las manos de Yoruichi para apartarlas de sí misma y medio incorporarse, con su maestra todavía sentada sobre su vientre. Por suerte, a esa altura el lago apenas tenía profundidad, y en esa posición pudo coger aire mientras tosía entre jadeos para expulsar el agua que había conseguido no ingerir. Le dedicó a su maestra una mirada de intenso odio antes de empujarla con las dos manos para sacarla de encima y ponerse en pie. Justo entonces, algo la empujó y fue ella quien cayó sobre Yoruichi. Se giró para buscar la causa de su repentina caída y encontró a Ichigo e Ishida persiguiéndose por el agua, el pelinaranja soltando una ristra de maldiciones por su boca. Soi Fong alzó un puño y dejó ir una bastante parecida a las del muchacho en voz muy alta. A su lado, Yoruichi reía enérgicamente.

Pronto se unió Rukia a la pelea en el agua y terminó provocando un todos contra todos. Se hacían ahogadillas unos a otros, sin importar quién fuera, a excepción de Orihime, a quien Yoruichi observaba de vez en cuando, intrigada, porque llevaba un aparato rectangular en las manos que provocaba un rayo de luz cada vez que pulsaba un botón de la superficie.

La mayor parte del tiempo estuvo observando los movimientos de Soi Fong. Su semblante continuaba serio, y fruncía el ceño constantemente, pero en alguna ocasión halló una sombra de lo que podría haber sido una sonrisa que, sin duda, la joven shinigami jamás hubiera sido capaz de mostrar en público. No iba a reconocer que se lo estaba pasando bien jugando en el agua. Si alguien se atrevía a preguntarle alguna vez por aquel día en el que le había estado haciendo ahogadillas a un grupo de humanos, shinigamis y un quincy, probablemente explicaría, sin demasiada convicción, que se había encargado de hacerles recibir su merecido por haber atacado a la capitana del Segundo Escuadrón.

Durante el camino de vuelta, cuando empezaba a caer el sol, Soi Fong se mantuvo caminando delante del grupo, a una distancia que los separaba lo suficiente como para que nadie pensara que formaba parte de esa escandalosa pandilla. Yoruichi caminaba junto a Orihime, que le enseñaba el extraño aparato de las luces. Al parecer era una cámara de fotos, mucho más moderna que las de la Soul Society. En la pantalla de la cámara pudo observar todas las imágenes que la chica había tomado cuando los demás estaban en el agua. Los veía aparecer uno a uno, en parejas, en grupo, a todos, en ese cristal cuadrado que era la pantalla.

-Espera¿me enseñas esa última imagen?

Orihime pulsó el botón de retroceso y mostró una fotografía en la que aparecían Yoruichi y Soi Fong. La primera, inclinada hacia delante, abrazando a su discípula por detrás, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. La otra, sentada en el agua, extrañamente mirando a cámara, con esa expresión de enfado en el rostro que había sabido mantener prácticamente durante todo el día.

Los ojos dorados de la antigua líder de los Ejecutores se mantuvieron fijos en la imagen hasta que se escuchó una risita a su lado.

-Te puedo hacer una copia de esta, si quieres –explicó la pelinaranja jovialmente.

-¿En serio? –la muchacha asintió con la cabeza, con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Para dirigirse a la tienda de Urahara, Yoruichi y Soi Fong tomaron un camino que los demás debían pasar de largo en el camino de regreso. Se despidieron y continuaron sus respectivos caminos. Las dos mujeres caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta de la tienda, adonde la morena parecía negarse a entrar primero, como si alguien pudiera haberle tendido una trampa. Yoruichi no hizo preguntas y pasó por delante de ella. Saludó a su manera al rubio en cuanto le vio.

-¿Qué hay de cena, Kisuke?

* * *

La luna llena brillaba en lo alto del cielo cuando Yoruichi abrió la puerta de la habitación donde Soi Fong hacía rato que dormía. Deliberadamente dio un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la morena despertara y se medio incorporara para saber qué había provocado la interrupción de su descanso.

-Mira lo que tengo –canturreó la ex capitana del Segundo Escuadrón a la vez que encendía la luz. Después se acercó a la shinigami y se inclinó para enseñarle el papel rectangular que llevaba en las manos-. Esto es para ti.

Le tendió la misma fotografía que hacía unas horas había visto en la pantalla de la cámara de fotos de Orihime, y la expresión de Soi Fong mostró sorpresa al fijar la vista en ella.

-¿Qué…? –musitó.

La expresión de Yoruichi pasó a ser completamente seria y miró directamente a los ojos de la otra.

-Para que no me olvides cuando regreses a la SS –explicó-. Yo no lo necesito para recordarte.

Dispuesta a salir de la habitación, Yoruichi se puso en pie, con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios que nadie pudo ver, a la vez que el mundo de Soi Fong se venía abajo.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Lamentamos muchísimo haber tardado tanto. Sólo esperamos que haya valido la pena... (Vale, en este capítulo no ocurre gran cosa tampoco xD , pero digamos que es necesario ver un poco del día a día de Soi Fong y Yoruichi para comprender lo mucho que se está estrechando su relación y cómo caen las barreras de la morena (y puede que también de su antigua capitana). Sólo eso ;D .)

Paso a contestar las reviews.

**Krystal of Nol -** Jeje, sí, hacer sufrir a Soi Fong es una de nuestras prioridades en este fic (o por lo menos la mía xD). La complicidad de Yoruichi y Kisuke continuará ;3

**Lord -** Es bueno saber que te has enganchado al fic XD . Sobre lo que preguntas, considero que Yoruichi y Soi Fong ya tenían un rollo muy raro cuando la primera era capitana. Palabras textuales de Dark-Tsubasa: "Lo de Soi es evidente. Lo de Yoruichi... es obvio". Gracias por leernos:D

**Nyissa -** Respuesta de Dark-Tsubasa: "El drama está por venir, de momento Soi se lo está pasando bien y creeme k eso no es bueno, como ya se puede entrever en este cap, Yoruichi se lo está poniendo cada vez más díficil para cumplir su misión... Y aunque seguramente Yo-chan haga la mayoría de cosas para fastidiarla, es obvio k se lo pasa igual de bien (o más) k Soi, así que la advertencia de Urahara sería xk él se da cuenta de k se lo pasa "demasiado" bien xD" ---- Lo único que yo (Tifa-Lock) puedo decir al respecto es QUE DEJES DE DECIR YO-CHAAAAAAAAAN! se enzarzan en una eterna lucha en la que una es Yo-chan y la otra Fong Sui xDD

De nuevo, **GRACIAS POR LEERNOS!!** :D


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notas: Lamentamos mucho el grandísimo retraso XoX· , aunque casi ya debéis de estar acostumbrados… Gomeeeen! **

**Para compensar, el capítulo 5 ocupa 20 páginas de Word en Arial 11 XD . Esperamos que os guste :3 .**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Tú, que eres el Sol…

**Capítulo 5**

La imagen de una mujer dormida abrazada a otra a su lado en plena noche comenzó a perder nitidez a medida que la mariposa infernal se alejaba. En el preciso momento en que salía por la ventana de la habitación para dirigirse al cielo, un dedo rechoncho pulsó uno de los botones que había delante de la pantalla, y esta se apagó, dejando a oscuras la redonda cara de alguien cuyos rasgos se asimilaban a los de un jabalí.

Una risa malintencionada retumbó en las cuatro paredes de la sala mientras el hombre, Oomaeda, teniente del Segundo Escuadrón, se llevaba una mano al mentón.

-Vaya, vaya –musitó-. Esto va a ser realmente interesante.

Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde que su capitana Soi Fong había sido enviada al mundo humano en una misión especial. En realidad, se trataba de un castigo impuesto por el viejo Yamamoto tras descubrir que la mujer desatendía sus obligaciones en aras de aproximarse a su antigua capitana, Yoruichi Shihouin, a quien ahora estaba obligada a asesinar, así como a Kisuke Urahara.

Oomaeda había visto a Yoruichi en persona la última vez que esta se dejó ver por la SS, pero no habían intercambiado una sola palabra. No podía decir que la hubiese conocido. Solía oír hablar de ella, como traidora y fugitiva. Pero jamás la había oído nombrar de boca de Soi Fong. Sin embargo, tras las imágenes que día a día tenía la ocasión de observar, incluso él era capaz de deducir que su capitana parecía más que prendada de los dudosos encantos de la oveja negra del clan Shihouin. Oomaeda tenía la esperanza de que Soi Fong fuera lo suficiente estúpida como para decidir que valía la pena desobedecer las órdenes directas de Yamamoto.

De esta manera, su propio futuro se adivinaba claramente prometedor.

En los entrenamientos, el teniente del Segundo Escuadrón se veía obligado a menudo a dar explicaciones a sus subordinados sobre el paradero de la capitana.

Se veía obligado a eso, o a todo lo contrario. Sus explicaciones dejaban bastante que desear a los que escuchaban.

-Soi Fong –decía, y todos intercambiaban una mirada de soslayo, extrañados y algo molestos por la informalidad utilizada para referirse a la mujer- se encuentra en una misión especial. No puedo decir más.

Pero los miembros del Segundo Escuadrón y los Ejecutores se sentían más nerviosos según pasaban los días. El sentimiento de estar siendo engañados y el hecho de que les estuvieran ocultando información no ayudaba para nada a aliviar su preocupación por la verdadera capitana de ambos grupos. Y tampoco mejoraba la patética situación de los entrenamientos actuales. Oomaeda no era, ni de lejos, tan exigente como ella. Soi Fong exigía lo mejor de sus hombres por la sencilla razón de que ella misma se esforzaba al máximo a diario. Considerada por todos una capitana ejemplar, fuerte en cuerpo y en espíritu, la joven shinigami, que jamás les había regalado una sola sonrisa, había sabido ganarse la confianza de sus hombres, pues nunca les había abandonado a su suerte.

Viendo al actual encargado del Segundo Escuadrón, sentado sobre unas rocas, rascándose literalmente la barriga y con la vista fija en el cielo mientras sus subordinados entrenaban, nadie osaría siquiera compararle con la capitana.

-Señor –Oomaeda mostró una mueca de desagrado ante el trato del joven que se había acercado. Había ordenado a todo su escuadrón que, mientras Soi Fong se encontrara fuera, le trataran de "capitán". Pero todos se referían a él de formas distintas, como "señor", con lo cual no incumplían su orden, y el hombre no podía sermonearles debidamente-, permítame que, de nuevo, insista en conocer en qué está metida la capitana Soi Fong en estos momentos.

-Mira, chico –comenzó, con tono brusco-, ya os he dicho que no estoy autorizado para revelar los detalles. Dirigíos a Yamamoto si queréis saber algo más. Ahora vuelve al entrenamiento.

Pero el muchacho no se movió.

-Verá, es que consideramos que es el momento de que usted nos enseñe algo nuevo. Pelee con nosotros.

-¿Qué? –Oomaeda, atónito. Le había sonado a amenaza. Además, él¿pelear contra sus hombres¿Y si le hacían daño? Y, sobre todo, no tenía ganas de levantarse- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-La capitana Soi Fong entrenaba con nosotros a diario.

-La capitana Soi Fong ahora no está aquí, así que se hacen las cosas a mi manera –gruñó-. E id acostumbrándoos, porque dudo mucho que tu _querida_ –con énfasis- capitana Soi Fong regrese. Está demasiado ocupada.

Algunos integrantes del Segundo Escuadrón se habían acercado a los dos hombres para saber qué conversación los tenía tan acalorados. Aunque muchos se lo imaginaban.

-¿¡Qué quiere decir¿¡Qué le han hecho a la capitana!?

-No te preocupes, nadie le ha hecho nada. Soi Fong está muy ocupada pasando las noches con la fugitiva Yoruichi Shihouin¿te queda claro? –con una mezcla de sorna y desprecio, no muy claro si hacia el muchacho o por la capitana-. No se preocupa tanto por el Segundo Escuadrón como piensas.

El joven apretó el puño y frunció el ceño. La rabia hacía hervir su sangre.

-¡Sólo pretende usurparle el puesto de capitana! –levantó un dedo para señalar al rechoncho rostro de Oomaeda, encolerizado- Es repugnante.

El enorme cuerpo del otro hombre se puso en pie, se alzó con su enorme altura por encima de las cabezas de todos, y en su rostro se mezclaron los colores de la vergüenza y la ira.

-¡¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!! –bramó- Shiraishi Takumi, quedas inmediatamente expulsado del Segundo Escuadrón –miró al resto, que le dirigían miradas de desprecio deliberadamente, y continuó hablando-. Si alguien comparte su opinión y desea acompañarle, es el momento.

El teniente del Segundo Escuadrón notó a su corazón dar un vuelco en el pecho cuando vio cómo prácticamente la mitad de los allí presentes lanzaban sus armas al suelo.

Takumi le dirigió una mirada cargada de orgullo al hombre de pelo negro, que continuaba atónito.

-No importa –musitó el joven, lanzando su katana a los pies del teniente-. Hemos hablado de esto antes. No importa –repitió, como si intentara convencerse a sí mismo-. Cuando la capitana Soi Fong regrese…

-¡ESA MALDITA MUJER NO VA A VOLVER! –rugió Oomaeda con una voz que hizo temblar los cimientos, y, por primera vez en semanas, nadie se atrevió a llevarle la contraria.

* * *

Hacía menos de una hora que el Sol se había alzado en Karakura. Sus rayos entraban por las ventanas y daban los buenos días a personas que se giraban bajo las sábanas, deseando poder ignorar la luz matutina al menos una o dos horas más. 

En una habitación que había pasado la noche con la ventana abierta, los rayos de luz caían directos sobre el cabello oscuro de una joven de piel pálida que, como la mayoría de gente, cambiaba su postura para que el Sol no le impidiera seguir soñando. A su lado, las sábanas revueltas indicaban que alguien más había estado durmiendo allí no hacía mucho.

Una figura esbelta se alzaba en el otro lado de la habitación, vistiéndose sigilosamente, mientras sus ojos, dos orbes doradas que nada tenían que envidiarle al enorme astro que brillaba en el cielo, observaban con interés el brillo del cabello azabache de la chica.

Salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí en absoluto silencio y se dirigió a la tienda, esperando hallar al dueño.

Pero no encontró a nadie.

En toda la vivienda, tienda incluida, reinaba la tranquilidad. Supuso que nadie se levantaba con los primeros rayos del Sol. Nadie excepto ella, y sólo en ese día concreto. Bueno, y el anterior. Y el otro. Pero no más allá de hacía tres días. Normalmente era la última persona de la casa en abrir los ojos. El problema era que, desde hacía una pequeña temporada, parecía sentir insomnio. Daba vueltas, buscando una postura adecuada, o se quedaba quieta, porque tenía a Soi Fong a su lado y no quería despertarla. Después de mucho pelear consigo misma, y al sentir la claridad de la mañana sobre su cara, terminaba decidiendo que era hora de levantarse. Siempre se arrepentía más tarde, pero entonces echaba una siesta y volvía a sentirse descansada.

Se dirigió con paso elegante a la cocina y se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas, con la espalda recta contra el respaldo y los brazos estirados sobre la mesa. Observó con recelo la nevera y pensó en una manera de hacer ruido disimuladamente para que el anfitrión se levantara de una maldita vez a hacer el desayuno. No tenía mucha hambre, pero se aburría. Inmensamente.

Tanto, que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

Pero sólo porque estaba aburrida.

-Yoruichi –la aludida abrió los ojos y enderezó la espalda de repente. ¿Cuándo se había quedado dormida?-. ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas¿Por qué no estás en la cama?

La mirada azulada del rubio estaba fija en ella. Una ceja arqueada, en señal de desconcierto. Todavía llevaba puesta una vieja bata con la que solía dormir y tenía el pelo más revuelto que de costumbre. Era uno de los pocos momentos del día en los que no llevaba su gorro de rayas sobre la cabeza.

Yoruichi bostezó, abriendo una boca enorme, y se estiró de forma felina, echando la cabeza y los brazos hacia atrás mientras sus rodillas crujían bajo la mesa. Tenía una lágrima de sueño en el ojo izquierdo que se secó de un manotazo.

-No… No estaba durmiendo –aseguró-. ¿Qué hora es?

-Casi la hora de abrir la tienda. Y roncabas como un tronco.

-Yo no ronco. Te confundes con Tessai.

-¿Y Soi Fong¿Ella ronca?

Ante la mención de ese nombre, la mujer dio un respingo en la silla. Advirtió la preocupación en los ojos de su amigo y sonrió con superioridad para fingir que todo seguía como siempre.

-No le doy tiempo.

Urahara dejó escapar una risa por lo bajo. Susurró un "seguro" no muy convincente y fue hasta la nevera para abrirla y sacar unos huevos para el desayuno.

Mientras el hombre cocinaba, Yoruichi apoyó un codo en la mesa y la barbilla en la mano. Su estómago comenzaba a hacer ruidos que advertían que, si no recibía comida pronto, no se demoraría mucho en intentar devorarse a sí mismo.

-Eres una pretenciosa –sentenció el rubio, algo divertido-. Aunque eso ya lo sabes.

-Sí. Pero tengo mis motivos.

-Sin embargo, Soi Fong parece no haber caído rendida todavía a tus encantos¿no? Lleva aquí dos semanas y…

-Terminará confesando, Kisuke –le interrumpió, tajante. Después miró hacia la puerta por el rabillo del ojo, vigilando que la aludida no se encontrara cerca, y utilizó un tono de voz más bajo-. En una pelea, la abeja no puede ganar al gato. Este la acaba atrapando entre sus zarpas y juega con ella hasta que se cansa.

-Pero puede picarle en los morros y salir volando¿no te parece?

Yoruichi frunció el entrecejo. La sola idea de Soi Fong burlando todos sus intentos de sonsacarle información acerca de la intriga sobre su permanencia en el mundo humano hacía que su sangre hirviera.

Además, pensó, cuando una abeja pierde su aguijón, muere. Sólo se atrevería a picar en el caso de extrema gravedad de la situación. Y Yoruichi no estaba siendo _tan_ cruel con ella como para que alcanzara esos niveles de desesperación. O eso pensaba.

Suspiró y se hundió en la silla. La verdad era que no creía estar avanzando nada. Dos semanas, dos malditas semanas y su antigua discípula no había dado señales de la más mínima debilidad. Quizás demostraba más que una ligera debilidad _hacia ella_, algo supuestamente a favor de las intenciones de Yoruichi, pero en ningún momento había hablado de la Soul Society.

La posibilidad de terminar con una picadura en la nariz continuaba ahí, tan palpable como su propia angustia en ese momento.

-¿De veras crees que la abeja puede ganar? El gato es rápido. Y la abeja es muy pequeña.

Llegados a este punto, el hombre sabía perfectamente que esa era una conversación muy típica de Yoruichi. Conocía la respuesta, pero se negaba a creerla, y se empeñaba en comenzar una discusión sólo por si a través de comentarios que él hiciera podía comenzar a ver algo de luz para encontrar una salida. Para vencer. Y siempre sin pedir ayuda de forma directa, por supuesto.

Era uno de esos momentos de debilidad que sólo Kisuke Urahara tenía la fortuna de presenciar. Delante del resto de la gente, la seguridad de Yoruichi era totalmente estable, al cien por cien.

-¿Tan grande te consideras respecto a la abeja? –la carcajada seca de su amiga le dio la respuesta- Bueno, la Luna también es pequeña y a veces tapa al Sol.

-Sí, bueno, supongo que la abeja puede aprovechar su posición para actuar como la Luna… -ante la mirada desconcertada que le dirigió su amigo, hizo unos aspavientos con las manos para quitarle importancia a lo que acababa de decir y continuó- Sí, bueno, yo me entiendo. De todos modos¿no era yo la pretenciosa¿Ahora soy tan grande como el Sol?

No había terminado la frase cuando la puerta se abrió para dar paso a una soñolienta Soi Fong, que observó a la mujer que se encontraba en la silla con una mirada indescifrable, con unos ojos de un color gris azulado que en ese momento estaban entornados.

En algunas ocasiones, la Luna, cuyo diámetro es más de cien veces inferior al del Sol, se sitúa en una posición entre la Tierra y dicho astro en la que consigue opacar cualquier rayo de luz. Entonces se da un eclipse solar total, cuya duración nunca alcanza los ocho minutos. Pero es tiempo suficiente para que la Luna demuestre que, si bien es un satélite muy inferior al Sol en cuanto a dimensiones, tiene poder suficiente para ocultar toda su luz y grandeza y cegar a la Tierra durante unos minutos.

La ex capitana del Segundo Escuadrón sintió de repente que todo el cansancio acumulado se apoderaba de ella. Las noches casi en vela, sus intentos frustrados de obtener información, las conversaciones en clave con Kisuke Urahara… Parecía que nada tenía sentido en esos momentos. Y se preguntó si realmente un eclipse solar total no supera los ocho minutos.

Estaba agotada, y lo reconocía para sus adentros. De cara al exterior, sin embargo, debía continuar aparentando firmeza. Al igual que el Sol continúa invariable cuando termina el eclipse.

Los ojos dorados de Yoruichi miraron directamente a los grises de la morena.

-Buenos días, Soi –saludó casi con un ronroneo, en contraste a la sonrisa desafiante que se acababa de dibujar en sus labios-. ¿Crees que esta noche habrá eclipse solar?

Soi Fong alzó una ceja y, rascándose la cabeza despeinada mientras ojeaba qué había para desayunar, logró disimular una sonrisa.

Le parecía increíble e incluso un poco cómico que, a pesar de hacer un siglo que no se veían y que Yoruichi ya no fuese una capitana del Gotei 13, la mujer siguiese hablando a veces en clave, como si temiese que alguien la pudiese espiar. Pero para Soi, quien había pasado tantos años a su servicio, ese idioma rebuscado no tenía ningún misterio.

Menos si teníamos en cuenta que se había levantado hacía algunos minutos y que, siguiendo el murmuro de las voces, había ido hasta la cocina, escuchando así parte de la conversación.

-Cualquiera diría que temes a la oscuridad.

La reacción de Yoruichi ante esa frase fue prácticamente nula. Pero en la sonrisa tensa de sus labios, en el brillo de sus ojos y en la manera en que atacó los huevos revueltos que Urahara acababa de servir, Soi Fong pudo ver su desagrado y frustración.

La morena suspiró y se dirigió a su sitio, frente a su maestra. La miró durante unos instantes hasta que su vista empezó a divagar por la cocina. Demasiado adormecida aún, no pudo evitar frotarse un ojo mientras bostezaba. Cuando alzó de nuevo la vista se encontró la mirada burlona de la mujer y sintió cómo se avergonzada de inmediato por haberse relajado tanto.

Pero es que tenía sueño. Mucho sueño.

Agarró una de las tostadas que Urahara dejó sobre la mesa y empezó a comérsela distraídamente. Anoche dormirse le había costado más de lo normal. Después de entregarle la foto, Yoruichi se había ido, dejándola pensativa y con la sensación de que todo estaba perdido. Aun ahora recordaba claramente lo que había sentido... Su cuerpo había temblado, su respiración se entrecortó y no pudo evitara un jadeo silencioso al escuchar la simple frase que dijo su maestra.

"Para que no me olvides cuando regreses a la SS. Yo no lo necesito para recordarte."

Se pasó lo que le parecieron horas mirando la imagen y luego se había tumbado sobre el futón, acurrucada, y no se había podido dormir hasta que la mujer entró de nuevo en el cuarto y su presencia la embriagó... La sintió tumbada a su lado y en lugar de tensarse, como se esperaba que le ocurriese, Soi Fong se había relajado tanto que había dormido como un tronco, al igual que las noches anteriores, a pesar de que su misión la preocupase tanto.

Y sólo de acordarse volvía aquel nudo permanente que tenía en el estómago. De mala gana tiró lo que quedaba de tostada sobre el plato y se puso de pie, dispuesta a abandonar la cocina.

-No me digas que te vuelves a la cama -la voz ronroneante de Yoruichi le hizo detenerse. Soi la miró de reojo y pudo ver una sonrisa en sus labios-. Cualquiera diría que tienes miedo del sol.

Una sonrisa fue la única respuesta que dio antes de salir por la puerta.

Afuera hacía un sol radiante. Soi Fong lo miró, estirando su brazo para hacerse sombra con la mano, y no pudo evitar hacer el gesto de querer atrapar ese brillante astro.

Se ajustó el cinturón del uniforme de capitana y se dispuso a hacer algunas series de ejercicios ahora que había salido del gigai y tenía más facilidad de movimientos. Primero, unos cuantos centenares de flexiones, luego abdominales, movimientos de karate, de taekwondo, algo de boxeo...

El sol estaba ya muy alto cuando Soi Fong dio por terminado su "pequeño" calentamiento. Suspirando se secó la frente con la muñeca y se giró hacia la tienda.

-Vaya, debes de estar cansada -la chica dio un respingo al ver a su maestra sentada en el porche, con un vaso en la mano y una botella de leche medio vacía al lado-. Siéntate a tomar un poco de leche.

-¿Cuánto hace que estás ahí? –Soi tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado, la sonrisa sincera de Yoruichi y el saber que había sido observada, aparentemente durante bastante tiempo, habían logrado sonrojarla.

-No te machaques tanto, lo estás haciendo bien, ya es suficiente.

Hizo una mueca al escuchar esas palabras y miró a Yoruichi con odio contenido. Aún recordaba con total exactitud una de las últimas noches de la ex capitana en la SS, cuando le había prometido que siempre estarían juntas, recordaba cada gesto, cada palabra... Y ella acababa de decir algo que ya dijo aquella noche, años atrás, y exactamente con las mismas palabras.

¿Lo hacía a propósito para burlarse de ella o... no se había dado cuenta?

La sonrisa despreocupada de la mujer le dijo que era eso último. Ni siquiera tenía pinta de acordarse de aquella noche... y Soi no pudo evitar reflejar todo su dolor en una expresión que duró apenas un segundo, antes de dirigirse a la pared, donde Suzumebachi la esperaba pacientemente.

Kisuke Urahara negó con la cabeza. Desde donde estaba había podido ver lo ocurrido, la expresión de Soi Fong no pasó desapercibida para él, pero tampoco la reacción de Yoruichi... Sorprendida, aturdida, compungida... ¿arrepentida?

Parecía que por unos segundos el gato hubiese sentido lástima por herir a la abeja. Y eso sólo lo hacía más vulnerable a los posibles picotazos.

-Ei, Soi Fong - La aludida se giró y sólo ver su sonrisa tuvo que agarrar fuertemente su espada para no desenvainarla y tirarse a rebanarle el cuello-. Te traigo algo de comer, que casi no has desayunado.

-No quiero... gracias -añadió de mala gana.

-Venga, si comes algo, entrenaré contigo un rato. ¿Vas a practicar con la espada, no?

Soi alzó una ceja ante semejante oferta y miró a Yoruichi en busca de una explicación, pero ésta miraba a su amigo de la misma forma. Aquí tenía que haber truco… O espera, sonrió ligeramente, el truco quizá podría hacerlo ella, si sabía aprovechar la situación…

-Quiero un combate.

Miró seriamente al hombre, retándolo también con la mirada mientras sentía cómo Yoruichi la observaba, con curiosidad tal vez.

-Está bien -dijo finalmente él, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras lucía de nuevo su característica sonrisa-. Que sea un combate, pues.

Satisfecha, Soi Fong cogió un onigiri y se lo comió mientras colocaba a Suzumebachi en el cinturón, a su espalda, como a ella le gustaba, suficientemente cerca para agarrarla si fuese necesario pero a la vez permitiéndole el mayor movimiento posible. Miró a Urahara y alzó una ceja, no se había quitado el gorro y llevaba el bastón en la mano como si lo fuese a usar en la pelea. Patético, pensó.

Ambos se pusieron en posición de combate.

-Me faltan unas palomitas...

Como si la voz de Yoruichi hubiese sido la señal que esperaban, ambos se movieron y empezaron a pelear. Brazos y piernas se movían a una velocidad increíble, puñetazos y patadas se sucedían vertiginosamente. Cuando uno atacaba, el otro se defendía, movimientos de defensa daban paso a los de ataque y cuando parecía que uno era acorralado, empezaba a luchar más ferozmente hasta recuperar la ventaja.

Era una lucha encarnizada que pronto dejó la excusa del entrenamiento como una farsa. Eso era algo más, y todos lo sabían.

Urahara era ahora el acorralado y esquivó un puñetazo a duras penas, el impacto del puño de Soi Fong hizo una grieta en la pared del muro y el hombre giró sobre sí mismo para propinarle una patada que, literalmente, la estampó contra la pared.

Soi Fong aprovechó el muro para tomar impulso y se lanzó sobre Urahara con aun más ferocidad, pillándolo desprevenido. El golpe en el estómago lo lanzó varios metros más lejos.

Sonrió con regocijo. Ese golpe en realidad habían sido decenas de puñetazos concentrados en el estómago del rubio, y ahora tenía un momento de ventaja para prepararse. Ahora venía lo mejor. Concentró su kidou en sus brazos, recubriéndolos con su energía y provocando una especie de chispazos que los recorrieron de arriba abajo, preparados para atacar.

Sin apenas poder reaccionar, Urahara alzó su bastón más como un acto reflejo y desvió el puño de la chica instantes antes de que impactase en su cara. Algunas descargas eléctricas sacudieron el aire.

La capitana retrocedió de un salto y se detuvo sobre el muro, analizando la situación. Ese bastón no era normal y corriente, y ahora que lo había podido tocar estaba más que segura, era su zampakutou. Frunció el ceño, eso ponía las cosas un poco más complicadas, pero no se dejaría vencer.

Aprovechó para echar un vistazo a la tienda. En algún momento habían aparecido los otros tres habitantes de la casa y parecía que estaban observando la batalla. Yoruichi seguía sentada y en esos momentos la miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido pero no le dio importancia, no se permitiría distraerse, no ahora que podía aprovechar la situación.

Agarró el puño de Suzumebachi y la desenfundó. La hoja de la espada brilló bajo los rayos del sol, dispuesta a cortar lo que se le pusiera por delante. Por su parte, el tendero hizo un movimiento y el bastón descubrió su verdadera forma: Benihime, su espada.

El metal chocó de manera estridente, se separaron y volvieron a la carga. Chocaron una y otra vez, arrancando un sonido metálico cada vez que las espadas colisionaban. Los movimientos de ambos eran sincronizados, las espadas se movían rápidamente en el aire, siempre buscando algún ángulo desprotegido donde atacar al adversario.

El pecho de Urahara recibió un corte que rompió la chaqueta y la tiñó ligeramente de carmesí. El brazo de Soi Fong empezó a sangrar levemente tras probar la afilada hoja de la espada.

Se separaron de nuevo y volvieron a arremeter, esta vez alternando las espadas con puñetazos y patadas, todo valía con tal de vencer al otro.

Aunque la batalla estaba más que reñida, Soi Fong no sabía si pensar que el rubio se lo estaba tomando medio en broma; a pesar de que ella lo atacaba con claras intenciones homicidas, él no había usado aún ningún ataque especial de su Benihime, y por lo que sabía de años atrás, esa espada no era precisamente inofensiva.

Decidió poner punto y final.

Hizo un shunpo y desapareció del campo de visión del hombre tan sólo unos segundos, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Soi Fong estaba detrás de él. El sombrero de Urahara cayó al suelo cuando un brazo le inmovilizó el cuello y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, despejando el camino para colocar la espada rozando su piel.

- Jinteki Shakusetsu... Suzumebachi.

Notó cómo el tendero se tensaba mientras su espada era liberada y tomaba la forma de ese aguijón mortal. Los rayos de sol arrancaron un destello dorado del arma cuando su victima se apartó rápidamente y Soi Fong aprovechó para marcarle.

-Vaya, pues sí que eres una abeja...

La chica esbozó una sonrisa torcida ante el comentario del hombre, que se sujetaba el brazo donde acababa de recibir el primer pinchazo de Suzumebachi. La marca negra se tatuó en su piel y ropa, marcando el sitio exacto donde Soi Fong debía dar el segundo golpe.

-Vaya, el homonka queda mejor sobre otra gente... –miró de reojo a Yoruichi un instante.

Y al instante siguiente estaba esquivando un ataque de Urahara. Su distracción le había costado un pequeño corte en la mejilla y algunos mechones menos de pelo. Parecía que el hombre había entendido al fin que aquello no era ninguna broma, por lo que estaba más dispuesto a pelear seriamente.

Soi Fong volvió a la carga, usando a Suzumebachi como escudo y a la vez de arma, usando sus puños para atacar al rubio y quebrantar su defensa, pero Urahara no se quedaba atrás, esquivaba sus golpes con movimientos ágiles y atacaba con su espada con rapidez. Ahí era donde se notaba que había entrenado por años junto a Yoruichi, y a la capitana no le hizo nada de gracia ese pensamiento.

Se detuvieron un momento. La chica tenía bastantes cortes, algunos más profundos que otros, pero nada grave. El hombre lucía casi una decena de homonkas esparcidos por todo su cuerpo.

Atacaron de nuevo. Benihime formó una barrera color carmesí que impidió a Suzumebachi clavarse en su objetivo, pero Soi Fong ya sabía como actuar frente esa situación; saltó el muro protector y lo aprovechó para tomar impulso y abalanzarse de nuevo contra Urahara, y ese movimiento rápido confundió al hombre durante unos segundos, ya que no se lo esperaba.

La punta de Suzumebachi estaba cada vez más cerca del homonka que había en el pecho de su victima. Soi Fong sonrió. Urahara frunció el ceño. La hoja de Benihime describió un arco en el aire y un rayo del color de la sangre se dirigió directo a la chica.

Una mano desvió el rayo de Benihime. Otra mano detuvo el aguijón de Suzumebachi.

Ambos contrincantes se detuvieron al ver a la mujer que se situaba entre ellos, aguantando la mano de Soi Fong.

Urahara bajó la espada, pero Soi Fong no lo vio, estaba mirando fijamente a Yoruichi. Sus ojos dorados la miraban con seriedad y ella los miró con odio, con reproche, pero sobre todo con rencor por haberla detenido, salvando así a Kisuke Urahara.

-Eso es -le espetó, zafándose de su agarre de un fuerte tirón-. Ayúdale, encúbrele, sálvale el culo como siempre has hecho.

Yoruichi fue a decir algo, pero no se quedó a escucharla. Salió de allí de un salto, alejándose velozmente.

-Qué carácter –bufó el rubio-. Creo que se ha enfadado.

La mujer no contestó. Observó la figura de Soi Fong a lo lejos, mientras se iba haciendo más pequeña, con una sensación que no sabría describir. Curiosidad, tal vez, mezclada con algo de enfado y disgusto. Decididamente, no estaba siendo una buena mañana; los acontecimientos se le escapaban de las manos y hacía días que nada salía como esperaba. Las cosas ya iban mal de por sí, y ahora su antigua discípula le reprochaba que ayudara a su mejor amigo, por quien ella había dejado atrás toda su vida en la Soul Society. Una vida que le encantaba y a la que no le podría haber pedido más. Disfrutaba entrenar con sus hombres y llevar a cabo sus misiones, por arriesgadas que fueran. Entrenar a solas con Soi Fong. Charlar con Kisuke y Kuukaku cuando tenía tiempo libre para reunirse con ellos.

De repente, todo se desmoronó. En cuanto su mejor amigo acudió a ella y le explicó que, cuando las Trece Divisiones se enteraran de qué había hecho, le condenarían a muerte, Yoruichi supo que su vida no volvería a ser la misma. Kisuke sólo pedía que le hiciera ganar algo de tiempo, pero ella decidió hacer algo más. Huyó con él, pues no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a que capturaran a su mejor amigo, y se convirtió en una criminal a ojos de la SS.

Cuando el rubio le advirtió de las consecuencias antes de huir, lo único que la mujer pudo decir fue: "Corre y no mires atrás".

Lo estaba abandonando todo, y no se permitiría arrepentirse. La diferencia era la vida o la muerte de Kisuke Urahara. Todo lo demás, lo que apreciaba y a lo que renunciaba, continuaría en su lugar aunque ella ya no estuviera para verlo. Así que, de algún modo, todo había seguido bajo su absoluto control. Se había convertido en una fugitiva porque así lo había querido. _Siempre_ era ella misma quien elegía su propio destino.

Por eso Soi Fong no tenía derecho a echarle en cara que hubiera salvado a su amigo.

Sin embargo, la situación actual era distinta. Y temía que los demás notaran su cambio de humor. No quería parecer vulnerable, porque no era así. Nunca lo había sido.

Pensó en las heridas de Kisuke. Probablemente necesitara algo de ayuda para curarlas, así que se volvió hacia él y forzó una sonrisa, esperando que pareciera natural.

-Déjala con sus malas pulgas. Por el momento, creo que necesitas algo de ayuda para curar esas heridas.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza. Ambos se dirigieron al interior de la tienda y pasaron al comedor, donde él se sentó sobre el suelo mientras Yoruichi abría un pequeño armario en busca de vendas.

-Te diré algo –aseguró el rubio con tono serio-. Esto empieza a olerme a chamusquina.

-¿Empieza? A buenas horas… -ironizó la mujer mientras cerraba la puerta del mueble, con las vendas en una mano. Se agachó al lado de su amigo y comenzó a tratar sus heridas, algunas de las cuales todavía sangraban. Especialmente la primera que Soi Fong le había causado, la del pecho.

-Lo has visto¿verdad? Esa mirada.

-Sí. Claro que la he visto. Y es la primera vez desde que, bueno… -detuvo la frase a medias. No sabía cómo terminar. Pero su amigo la instó a hacerlo con una mirada expectante. Ella entornó los ojos antes de continuar-. Sólo la había visto una vez. Y fue cuando intentó matarme.

Urahara tardó varios segundos antes de lograr reaccionar. Suspiró profundamente.

-Bien, ahora _sí_ creo que deberías continuar con tu táctica para sonsacarle información, aunque dudo que lleguemos a ninguna parte, pero es mejor que no hacer nada –se encogió de hombros y sonrió, intentando quitarle importancia ante la mirada de preocupación de la mujer-. No le des la bienvenida sacándole las uñas cuando regrese.

Yoruichi enarcó una ceja y apretó exageradamente el vendaje para provocar una exclamación de dolor del hombre. Sabía muy bien cómo debía actuar, y no necesitaba consejos. Si había alguien que conocía la forma adecuada de tratar a Soi Fong según la ocasión, esa era ella. Aunque no lo estuviera demostrando últimamente.

Estaba enfadada con la shinigami por las últimas palabras que le había dedicado, por esa mirada cargada de ira y por el posible intento de asesinar al tendero. Pero guardaría las palabras que quería dirigirle para algún otro momento en que no tuviera que fingir, en que pudiera cruzarse de brazos ante ella y mirarla altivamente para declarar que su comportamiento había sido inapropiado e infantil.

Pensó en ello durante el resto del día, sin darse cuenta de que realmente no dejaba de acordarse de Soi Fong, ya fuera por su irritación o por preocupación. Porque¿qué había empujado a la morena a actuar de ese modo?

Urahara no pasó por alto que su amiga no dejaba de mirar la puerta de entrada distraídamente, pero prefirió no hurgar en la herida. Sabía que la mujer era suficientemente astuta para tomar las decisiones apropiadas con la mente fría en cualquier situación. Y si bien era cierto que su comportamiento había variado ligeramente desde la llegada de la shinigami, confiaba en ella para que llevase a cabo la tarea que se había propuesto sobre descubrir qué tramaba su huésped en el mundo humano.

Soi Fong regresó al caer la noche. Se quedó afuera, al otro lado de la puerta, resistiéndose a entrar. Fue Yoruichi quien advirtió su presencia, y se dirigió a paso ligero hacia la chica.

Una amable sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios antes de hablar.

-No seas tonta y entra. Esta noche va a refrescar.

La morena fruncía el ceño, pero pareció sorprendida ante el tono de voz de la otra. Aceptó la invitación y entró en la tienda sin mediar palabra. Yoruichi la acompañó hasta el comedor, donde Urahara se encontraba ya sirviendo la cena. Sonrió al verla entrar, y procuró llevar una conversación que mantuviera tranquila la velada.

Soi Fong fue la primera en retirarse para dirigirse al dormitorio, y su antigua maestra la siguió minutos más tarde. Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, la joven shinigami se encontraba en el extremo de un futón, probablemente para dormir lo más alejada posible de ella. Dormía, o por lo menos fingía hacerlo. Yoruichi se tumbó en el futón de al lado y cerró los ojos, a sabiendas de que no importaba si los mantenía abiertos, porque el insomnio probablemente sería su compañero también esa noche.

Intentó relajarse en diversas posturas. Nada. Gruñó. Bufó, exasperada por no poder conciliar el sueño de nuevo, por muy cansada que se sintiera. Y, para colmo, notaba que le faltaba algo. Entre sus brazos, pegado a su cuerpo.

Se medio incorporó y miró a su lado, en el otro futón. Soi Fong continuaba en la misma posición, aparentemente dormida, con una tranquila respiración apenas audible y el entrecejo menos fruncido que cuando estaba despierta. Yoruichi la observaba fijamente. Apenas tardó unos segundos antes de rodar hasta el futón de al lado y rodear a la morena con sus brazos para después juntar su cabeza a la de la chica, tan cerca que notaba el aroma de su pelo.

Continuaba intrigada y enfadada por el comportamiento que la shinigami había tenido aquella mañana, pero si no iba a conseguir dormir, qué menos que ponerse cómoda.

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe. En la oscuridad de la habitación se sorprendió al notar que estaba siendo abrazada. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en entender la situación. Yoruichi estaba profundamente dormida y la tenía rodeada con sus brazos... Aunque Soi Fong se sorprendió al ver que ella misma también la estaba abrazando. De hecho, hasta hacía unos segundos tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su maestra. 

Se separó un poco sin dejar de abrazarla, sintiendo su calor, notaba cómo su corazón palpitaba muy cerca del suyo, escuchaba su respiración acompasada que hacía subir y bajar su pecho, sus ojos se empezaron a acostumbrar a la poca luz y pudo ver su expresión tranquila y relajada...

Cerró los ojos. Así dormida parecía un lindo gatito, quién iba a pensar que en realidad tenía unas afiladas uñas que se divertía probando con ella. En estos últimos días su convivencia había pasado a ser algo extraña, casi surrealista... y lo que había sucedido horas antes aún lo volvía todo más extraño.

Había perdido una oportunidad única para matara a Urahara; su plan era acabar con él y luego ir a por Yoruichi antes de que pasara más tiempo junto a ella y todo fuese demasiado tarde... Pero no había podido. Y ahora, además, sabía que si ambos estaban juntos, no podría hacerlo nunca; Urahara ya era lo suficientemente fuerte, y encima su maestra parecía dispuesta a pelear incluso contra ella para salvarle.

¿De qué se extrañaba? A fin de cuentas Yoruichi se había vuelto una fugitiva por él.

Quitó sus brazos de alrededor de la mujer y apartó los de ella, que seguían sujetándola por la cintura. Se incorporó lentamente y se quedó sentada unos instantes, mirándola. Sonrió tristemente, realmente le encantaba verla dormir, se veía inofensiva, algo que ella sabía perfectamente que no era. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella y apartó un mechón de su frente antes de separarse de nuevo y ponerse de pie.

Desenfundó su zampakutô y la hoja brilló ligeramente con la poca luz que entraba en la habitación. Se colocó justo encima de Yoruichi y la volvió a mirar, con la espada en la mano, apuntándola. Se mordió el labio, dubitativa, pero sabía que no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo, y ahora era su oportunidad. La mataría silenciosamente y luego iría a por Urahara.

Apuntó a su pecho, directamente a su corazón. Alzó la espada para coger impulso, miró una última vez a su maestra y la bajó de golpe.

No llegó a tocarla.

La espada se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su objetivo. No había sido capaz de ir más allá.

Soi Fong respiraba entrecortadamente y la zampakutô había empezado a temblarle entre sus manos. La apartó de la mujer y la guardó en su funda. Era patética, no podía matarla ni así, indefensa como estaba... Dejó la espada en su sitio y miró de reojo a Yoruichi... Apretó el puño sintiéndose impotente, apartó la mirada y salió de la habitación por la ventana.

Un ojo felino se abrió en ese mismo instante para echar un vistazo y cerrarse segundos después.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Se acabó el capítulo. Ya era hora¿no? . :Þ

¡¡PERICO PALOTES FAN!! (aka Shiraishi Takumi XD)

Esta vez nos hemos repartido las reviews XD . Yo, **Tifa-Lock**, me encargo de las primeras.

**Lord-** Uy, cuánto me alegro de que nos echaras en falta XD (mira que soy mala gente por decir esto, pero jo, anima que te guste el fic :3). Esperamos que esta vez también haya merecido la pena la espera, que hemos intentado recompensar por lo que hemos tardado con la cantidad de páginas de este capítulo, jujuju. ¡¡Yo también quiero una copia de la foto!! De hecho, desde que me vino la escena a la mente (y de eso hace mucho) que quiero hacer un fanart, pero mi musa se va de juerga y no vuelve… XD

**GrimmDay-** ¡Muchas gracias por los piropos a nuestro fic! Si es que así da gusto TT· . Oh, y puedes cargarte a Oomaeda cuando quieras XD . Nosotras también le tenemos ganas desde hace tiempo. Yo concretamente desde que vi que desgraciaba el ending especial del Segundo Escuadrón, que sale Soi Fong con su porte y su belleza infinita, Yoruichi con todo su estilo, y de regalo… toma, el comemocos XD . Vaya forma de desgraciar un vídeo perfecto, por diox! Muchas gracias por todas las reviews!!

Ahora vienen las respuestas de **Dark-Tsubasa** (temblad XD).

**Nyissa-** Aquí tienes tu dosis de 'Tú que eres el sol...' espero que te haya gustado XD Las otras parejas es algo que hemos metido algo sutilmente pero sí, había IchiRuki en el capítulo anterior... Aunque el fic es YoruSoi (con todas sus letras subrayado y en negrita) no descartamos que puedan salir otros personajes y con ello otras parejas. Eso sí, el YoruSoi se queda ahí donde está XD

**Hidrico-** A ti no te contesto el review, ale (xD?) En fin... Las escenas se inventan solas porque la tensión sexual entre Yoruichi y Soi Fong se masca tanto que provocan esta serie de situaciones (aunque Kubo no nos las muestra XD) que nunca se saben como acabaran xD

**Krystal of Nol-** Como puedes ver el jueguecito se le ha revertido a Yoruichi y Urahara por poco muere (Si por mi fuera estaría más que muerto, tsk) por otra parte, Soi Fong tiene difícil eso de cumplir su misión y... y Oomaeda, aka comemocos, se empieza a aprovechar de la situación... osea: chan chan teeeeensioooon XD

**Lain-Sama-** El YoruSoi es lo mejor de Bleach, y si no que te lo diga Tifa-Lock, que es por lo único que le gusta la serie XD En cuanto a lo del beso... permiteme insertar aquí una risa maligna porque el rating del fic va a tener que subir en los caps siguientes... (Dark Tsubasa mira raro a Tifa-Lock y le pregunta por qué narices sólo tiene un K+ de rating)

**lenaya-chan-** ¿Te encantan el fic y la pareja¡Que coincidencia, a mi también! XDD No, coñas a parte, gracias por tu review y ¡Que viva el Yorusoi!

[[**Nota de Tifa-**_ Por cierto, si queréis algo subidito de tono, no dejéis de animar a Dark-Tsubasa en las reviews para que lo escriba, mwahaha XD . _

EDIT por décima vez, por lo menos. Pasó el Salón del Manga, y subimos al concurso de cosplay. También nos entrevistaron para La Bilirrubina, un programa de Canal Latino. me odia mucho XD así que pondré los enlaces en una auto-review. Oh! Y el YoruSoi ya se puede considerar oficial! La razón, también en un link de la review XD .

EDIT DE NUEVO!! AAAAGH ME AHORCOOO! En la review tampoco funcionan los links! Pasaos por http://tifa-lock(punto)livejournal(punto)com, que en la próxima entrada prometo poner los links, ok? ToT· Diox, cómo odio FF en estos momentos...


	6. Capítulo 6

Aprovechamos para recordar que este fic está escrito conjuntamente por **Dark-Tsubasa** y **Tifa-Lock**. Y Tifa-Lock aprovecha para apuntar que la que escribe p0rngrafadas es Dark-Tsubasa (obviamente).

Y de nuevo, **¡disclaimer!** Yoruichi y Soi Fong no nos pertenecen. De ser así, recordamos, ya estarían casadas y con hijos.

* * *

**Tú, que eres el Sol…**

**Capítulo 6**

Soi Fong abandonó la casa con el sigilo que la caracterizaba. No por nada era la líder del Segundo Escuadrón y de los Ejecutores. Además, teniendo en cuenta que cada noche dejaban la ventana de la habitación abierta para que entrara un poco de fresco de la calle, no había encontrado ningún obstáculo que le dificultara salir de allí.

Yoruichi se incorporó en el futón en cuanto estuvo segura de encontrarse totalmente a solas. Le costó unos segundos hacerse a la idea, pero no cabía duda: la morena había intentado asesinarla. Se pasó la mano por la nuca enérgicamente, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos.

-Joder…

A esas alturas se hacía evidente que Soi Fong estaba allí para acabar con su vida y con la de Kisuke. El clarísimo intento de matar al rubio aquella tarde quizá sólo había sido un indicio, puesto que conocía lo que la morena sentía por él a causa de la cercana relación que siempre había tenido con Yoruichi. Y aunque sus sospechas comenzaron a raíz de la pelea, tan violenta situación pudo haber pasado perfectamente por un ataque de celos.

De no ser por _esto_.

Se llevó una mano al pecho inconscientemente y pudo sentir la peligrosa proximidad con Suzumebachi de minutos atrás. Sabía que, de haber querido, habría podido esquivar el ataque, pero algo le había empujado a permanecer inmóvil, fingiendo que dormía. La curiosidad, quizá, por saber si la shinigami sería capaz de llevar a cabo la acción que había comenzado.

Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato. Y a ella le había ido de poco.

La mujer se puso en pie de inmediato, diciéndose a sí misma que no había tiempo para metáforas. Se dirigió a paso ligero pero firme a la habitación de Kisuke a través del oscuro pasillo, sin molestarse siquiera en encender la luz. Era una pérdida de tiempo.

Sin embargo, sí pulsó el interruptor de la luz en el cuarto de su amigo.

-¡Eh! Vamos, ¡arriba! Tienes que salir de aquí con Tessai y los niños. YA.

El rubio, recién despierto, no entendió una sola palabra. Mucho menos sus exigencias. Se incorporó en el futón lentamente mientras se restregaba los ojos con las manos y trató de hablar en un bostezo, sin mucho éxito.

-¿Ah…? ¿Qué…? Yor… ¿Hora?

-Hora de irse –se apoyó de lado en el marco de la puerta, frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos antes de continuar-. Soi Fong ha intentado matarme hace unos minutos.

El bostezo de Urahara quedó interrumpido al escuchar las palabras de su amiga. Su semblante se tornó serio repentinamente y buscó su característico gorro para llevarlo a su cabeza. Clavó sus ojos azules en la mujer antes de hablar.

-No he oído nada –confesó-. ¿Estás herida?

Yoruichi desvió la mirada.

-Ni siquiera me ha tocado. Pero cree que estaba dormida, y no dudo que volverá como si no hubiera ocurrido nada –miró de nuevo al rubio-. A rematar la faena, supongo.

Urahara comenzó a vestirse de inmediato. Buscó con la mirada a Benihime, que seguía donde él la había dejado, apoyada contra una pared. Preparada por si tenía que ser blandida para la acción.

-Así que Soi Fong ha intentado matarte y quieres que me vaya con Tessai y los niños, ¿no? –ironizó mientras se ataba el cinturón- Estás loca si crees que te voy a dejar sola.

-_Tú_ estás loco si crees que te permitiré ponerle una mano encima a Soi Fong –su voz sonaba calmada, casi sensual, pero el rubio sabía perfectamente que ese tono conllevaba una clara amenaza-. Esto es asunto mío.

-Tan tuyo como mío –corrigió él-. Te recuerdo que a mí también ha intentado matarme.

Yoruichi clavó sus ojos dorados en el hombre y los entornó levemente.

-Si Soi Fong ha intentado matarnos es porque las órdenes deben de venir de arriba –señaló con el dedo hacia el techo para hacerlo más gráfico-. Y no dudarán en enviar a alguien más con tal de llevar a cabo su cometido. No sabemos siquiera si nos vigilan ahora mismo con una mariposa infernal. Así que si envían a un grupo para que venga a por nosotros –caminó hasta quedar justo delante de su amigo-, estaremos metiendo en esto también a Tessai, Jinta y Ururu. Alguien tiene que protegerlos. No me jodas y lárgate.

-Yoruichi, sabes que si quisieran enviar a todo un grupo a por nosotros, ya lo habrían hecho –Urahara utilizó un tono de voz conciliador, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la tozuda mujer, aunque sabía que era algo realmente difícil. Casi imposible.

Sin el _casi_.

-En un principio, sí. Pero enviaron a Soi Fong. Era mucho más fácil así, puesto que sabían que le abriríamos las puertas de casa sin pensarlo. No obstante, desconfiamos desde un primer momento. Y con razón –sonrió amargamente-. Pero ahora que los hemos descubierto, harán cualquier cosa por terminar con esto antes de darnos tiempo a huir de nuevo. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

-Y tú sabes que, si nos espían en este momento, sabrán de qué va esta conversación.

Yoruichi emitió una carcajada altiva, desafiante, y puso los brazos en jarras antes de contestar.

-Aquí los espero.

Discutieron algo más antes de que la mujer lograra convencer a su amigo de que no valía la pena poner en peligro vidas inocentes por su culpa, y que era necesario que saliera de esa casa con los demás.

-Además, ayer Soi Fong intentaba matarte de veras. A mí no se atrevió a tocarme. Al contrario que tú, puedo aprovecharme de la situación.

Urahara bufó, incrédulo. Aunque el plan de Yoruichi tenía más sentido que quedarse ambos allí para esperar a Soi Fong mientras los demás permanecían en peligro, sabía perfectamente que su amiga ya no tenía nada de qué aprovecharse. Si la morena había intentado matar a ambos en, al menos, una ocasión, volvería a hacerlo. De hecho, con Yoruichi ya era la segunda vez. Razón de más para mantenerse en guardia.

A regañadientes, aceptó seguir la decisión de la mujer.

Yoruichi esperaba la llegada de la morena sentada en el suelo de su habitación, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Llevaba en esa posición desde que el resto de habitantes habían salido de la casa. Ni siquiera se había molestado en cambiarse de ropa o en peinarse. Su largo cabello violáceo caía sin control sobre sus hombros y acariciaba el suelo con las puntas. Tenía los ojos cerrados de forma que cualquiera que la viera en esa posición creería que estaba durmiendo o meditando. En realidad lo único que hacía era esperar pacientemente el momento de pelear. Tenía todos sus sentidos agudizados, especialmente el oído, para escuchar la llegada de Soi Fong.

Sonrió al reconocer a la morena cuando se deslizó en un silencio casi absoluto a través de la ventana abierta, junto a los primeros rayos de luz, y se sintió mínimamente satisfecha cuando ésta dio un respingo al oír su voz.

-Vaya, vaya, Soi Fong. Hace una buena mañana para pasear, ¿eh? –inquirió con tono acusador a la vez que abría un solo ojo para mirarla.

La más joven se quedó quieta donde estaba, con una pierna todavía flexionada sobre el marco de la ventana y los ojos más abiertos de lo habitual. Probablemente temiendo haber sido descubierta.

-¿Cuánto llevas despierta?

-Lo suficiente para saber que eres una maldita traidora –contestó Yoruichi tranquilamente, poniéndose en pie. Sabía lo que venía a continuación; no había más remedio que pelear. Estaba en juego su propia vida y la de Kisuke. Y no podía dejar que nadie se las arrebatara. Ni siquiera Soi Fong, por quien la habría dado gustosa bajo otras circunstancias.

La joven ninja frunció el ceño y su expresión volvió a ser la habitual.

-Quién fue a hablar.

Una sonrisa de suficiencia adornó los labios de Yoruichi. Su pecho ardía con fuerza, mas sabía disimular sus emociones.

-Sal del gigai.

La morena obedeció sin apartar la mirada de quien había sido su mentora. Después irguió la cabeza, desafiando, rebosante de seguridad en sí misma.

Yoruichi comprobó orgullosa que todavía era capaz de anteponerse a sus movimientos. Reconoció ese gesto como un aviso y, tal y como esperaba, Soi Fong fue la primera en atacar. Se acercó a ella como un relámpago, con un gruñido de rabia. Yoruichi esquivó el filo de la hoja de Suzumebachi a duras penas, pero logró detener a su dueña con una patada en el estómago. Aprovechó el momento en que la morena se recomponía para saltar tras ella e inmovilizarla aprisionando un brazo y el cuello.

-¿No te trae recuerdos esta postura? –inquirió Yoruichi, susurrando en su oído- Aunque creo que la última vez estábamos cambiadas.

-Sí –contestó la morena sin titubear-. Jinteki Shakusetsu, ¡Suzumebachi!

Yoruichi se apartó de ella como si una descarga eléctrica hubiera atravesado su cuerpo. Por poco no había tenido tiempo de esquivar el ataque, y ahora lucía un enorme homonka en la cara, con sangre adornando su contorno.

Le dedicó una mirada de indiferencia a Soi Fong, de pie a apenas unos metros de ella. No se iba a permitir mostrar emociones, porque en ese caso no podría ocultar lo furiosa que estaba. Precisamente a eso achacaba su reciente error: se sentía tan traicionada que no lograba pensar con frialdad.

Se preguntó entonces si cabía la posibilidad de estar comprendiendo lo que sintió Soi Fong cuando ella huyó al mundo humano y la dejó atrás.

Tal vez no la conocía tan bien como siempre había pensado

La morena arremetió como un rayo, con Suzumebachi en alto. Yoruichi creyó estar muy cerca para reaccionar a tiempo y huyó. Esquiva como un gato, se escabulló pasando junto a la actual capitana del Segundo Escuadrón, mientras ésta clavaba su zampakutou en la pared. Soi Fong dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración y siguió a su escurridizo objetivo a través del largo pasillo, hasta la cocina. Allí unos ojos dorados se clavaron sobre ella, expectantes.

Su segunda pelea a muerte estaba siendo completamente distinta de la anterior. En aquella, las palabras habían sido la base. Soi Fong hacía ataques verbales, además de físicos, para dar a conocer a Yoruichi todo el rencor que le guardaba por haberla abandonado. Esta vez, en cambio, ninguna de las dos emitía una sola palabra. El torrente de emociones que las hacía buscarse y encontrarse en un remolino de golpes hablaba por ellas.

Pero la característica que más diferenciaba este encuentro del anterior era que en esta ocasión ambas tenían un motivo para acabar con la vida de la otra. La primera vez que se encontraron en bandos opuestos, Yoruichi no había querido hacerle daño, en parte porque la seguía viendo como su vulnerable discípula. Eso casi le había costado caro. Y ahora sentía que sus emociones la estaban poniendo en peligro, mientras que Soi Fong parecía estar liberándose con cada arremetida.

Quizá nunca la había conocido lo suficiente

El siguiente ataque fue de Yoruichi. Intentó confundir a la morena utilizando el shunpo para aparecer y desaparecer a su alrededor hasta que logró encajar su codo con fuerza en el centro de la espalda de la otra, quien se precipitó hasta la pica. Soi Fong alargó un brazo justo a tiempo para mantenerse a una distancia prudente de la misma y evitar el golpe, que posiblemente la habría aturdido unos instantes. Levantó una pierna en un movimiento fugaz y circular hacia Yoruichi, pero ésta juntó su espalda a la pared y consiguió esquivarlo. Lo siguiente que hizo fue abalanzarse sobre Soi Fong y agarrar la muñeca de la mano que portaba a Suzumebachi. Lo más importante en ese momento era mantener alejado el aguijón de su cuerpo, y especialmente de su cara. Ambas intercambiaron una rápida serie de golpes que unos ojos humanos no habrían sido capaces de ver. Homonkas de diferente tamaño aparecían por toda la sala como consecuencia de los ataques frustrados de Soi Fong. Ambas mujeres chocaban contra los muebles de la cocina sin remedio, a causa de las pequeñas dimensiones de la estancia, pero ninguna titubeaba en el momento de atacar. Se separaban sólo para encontrarse de nuevo, sin importar cuán lejos estuviera la una de la otra. Como si estuvieran en un círculo vicioso, en el eterno retorno que las había llevado a encontrarse de nuevo continuamente, desde el día en que cruzaron la primera mirada.

Yoruichi aprovechó un momento en que Soi Fong se lanzó sobre ella para abrir la nevera repentinamente y golpearle con la puerta para aturdirla. Inmediatamente después la envió al otro lado de la estancia de una patada en el pecho. Tendida en el suelo, la morena hizo ademán de incorporarse, pero una punzada de dolor la obligó a retrasarse unas décimas de segundo que resultaron decisivas: la que una vez fue su maestra se encontraba ahora prácticamente sobre ella, con los dedos de una mano apretando su cuello, mientras la otra la mantenía cerrada en un puño, sobre su cabeza.

-¿Por qué, Soi? –su voz sonó cargada de rabia a la par que desalentada. El puño que mantenía en lo alto, así como el resto de su cuerpo, comenzó a irradiar un aura blanquecina de la cual se desprendían chispas.

Todo había terminado.

Soi Fong cerró los ojos. De haber estado acostumbrada a ello, habría sonreído al escuchar la forma en que Yoruichi la había llamado por última vez. Después recordó el momento en que ella misma había formulado esa pregunta antes de romper a llorar a los pies de su maestra. En esta ocasión tampoco había respuesta válida. No tenía sentido acallar la furia de Yoruichi con cualquier argumento que pudiera ofrecerle, por real que fuera. Y si tenía que morir, de seguro esa era una de las mejores formas de hacerlo.

Esperó con paciencia lo inevitable. Yoruichi dejó la pregunta en el aire, eternamente huérfana de respuesta, mientras se preparaba para el último golpe. Nunca se había sentido tan furiosa. Tan fuera de sí. Tan perdida, a pesar de estar a punto de acabar con el problema de raíz. Con Soi Fong muerta, Kisuke y ella volverían a estar a salvo, al menos temporalmente. ¿Por qué las dudas, entonces? ¿Por qué estaba alargando ese momento?

Quizá ese vacío no desaparecería junto al último suspiro de Soi Fong

No se permitió seguir dudando. Nunca lo había hecho. Efectuó la técnica todavía incompleta, de nombre shunkô, para acabar con la vida de su rival, la única persona que le había dedicado una mirada de afecto, al menos una vez, hacía más de un siglo. De noche, en un bosque, mientras Yoruichi descansaba la cabeza sobre sus piernas. Mientras quedaba sellada una promesa, representante de un vínculo inexpresable, que jamás se cumpliría.

Ahora la odiaba. La odiaba intensamente mientras se producía la explosión.

Era el fin.

Yoruichi se puso en pie a duras penas, jadeando y con el pelo enmarañado cayendo sobre la cara y el pecho. Levantó la cabeza y observó sin mucho interés el deplorable estado del techo y las paredes de la casa. Sin duda, Kisuke se llevaría las manos a la cabeza.

Retrocedió unos pasos y cerró los ojos mientras se tapaba la cara con una mano. Sonrió ampliamente, sintiéndose absurda. Mantuvo esa sonrisa mientras dirigía su mirada al suelo y la clavaba sobre la mirada atónita de su rival.

La explosión se había producido, y la casa había pagado las consecuencias. Soi Fong se sentía más dolorida que nunca, pero estaba viva. Y se preguntaba por qué.

-Ponte en pie –ordenó Yoruichi. Al no ver sus exigencias satisfechas, hizo que su voz sonara más imperante-. ¿No me has oído? ¡¡ARRIBA!!

La morena obedeció, sin entender nada. Con el corazón a punto de salirse del pecho y sintiendo varias punzadas de dolor por todo el cuerpo, hizo acopio de las fuerzas que le quedaban para erguirse y mantenerse digna. Sólo entonces Yoruichi se acercó a ella, tambaleante, con las manos una a cada lado de las caderas, sus ojos dorados centelleando de rabia, y la empujó con brusquedad contra la pared. Soi Fong intentó emitir un quejido de dolor, pero no tuvo tiempo antes de sentir la boca de Yoruichi sobre la suya. No los labios, _la boca_. Abrió mucho los ojos mientras notaba la saliva caliente de la mujer en su cavidad bucal, los dientes mordiendo sin descanso sus labios y el contorno de éstos. Unas manos explorando bajo su ropa.

Yoruichi se sintió satisfecha con la reacción de la morena, que no era capaz de responder. Quizá no había sido capaz de matar a Soi Fong, incluso admitía que desde el principio había sido una batalla perdida. Pero conocía un método infalible para acabar con ella, aunque eso significara tener que destruirse a sí misma en el proceso.

Soi Fong mantenía los ojos fuertemente abiertos, completamente sorprendida por la acción de su maestra. Se esperaba un grito, un puñetazo, se esperaba el golpe final, cualquier cosa excepto... _eso_. Parpadeó y se fijó en el rostro de Yoruichi. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, como si explorar su boca fuera una tarea sumamente difícil e importante... su boca... La chica tembló de manera incontrolable al advertir que estaba siendo besada por Yoruichi, y no un beso cualquiera, no uno pequeño sin importancia, ese beso era violento, caliente. Un beso pasional y sexy pero a la vez frenético y agresivo que la había dejado completamente atontada.

Notaba sus labios, notaba su lengua, sus dientes, notaba su boca pegada a la suya propia mientras la saliva de ambas se mezclaba. Y sus manos... las manos de Yoruichi recorriéndola con fervor. Soi Fong no entendía nada, su mente estaba bloqueada por completo por Yoruichi, por el calor de Yoruichi, por el cuerpo, las manos y los labios de Yoruichi...

Al fin pudo reaccionar y su lengua buscó la de su maestra con anhelo, la encontró y se enzarzaron en una batalla furiosa. Un nuevo temblor. Su cuerpo se estremecía bajo sus dedos, notó un arañazo, notó un mordisco y aguantó un quejido cuando le tocó en uno de los golpes. La mujer no estaba siendo cuidadosa y no pensaba serlo.

Soi Fong escuchó una risilla. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada dorada fija en ella, brillando.

La apartó con brusquedad y Yoruichi dio unos pasos hacia atrás, llevándose una mano a la boca para limpiar la saliva resultante de aquel frenético beso, sonriendo con suficiencia y cierto aire burlón. Ella la miró con el ceño fruncido y notó cómo la rabia volvía a hacer acto de presencia, recorriendo todo su cuerpo hasta volverse un grito ahogado y lleno de ira.

- ¿¡Qué pretendes!?

- ¿No has querido siempre besarme?

Sonrió burlonamente, mirándola con altivez y haciendo que la rabia de la chica aumentara. Sí, sabía cómo acabar con ella, sabía su punto débil. Aunque... Yoruichi cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, disimulando así el subir y bajar de su respiración entrecortada. Quizá se había excedido demasiado al besarla pero parecía que había funcionado, Soi Fong estaba turbada y eso era un punto a su favor. Le haría arrepentirse de haber probado acabar con su vida y lo haría de tal forma que la dejaría destrozada tanto física como mentalmente.

- ¿Por qué te burlas de mi de este modo? –Gruñó la menor, aguantando a duras penas el temblor de su cuerpo, que ya no sabía si era por rabia o por otra cosa.- ¿Por qué siempre te tienes que burlar de mí?

- Porque es divertido.

Un nuevo grito de furia. Soi Fong se abalanzó contra ella con Suzumebachi en alto, sin embargo Yoruichi estaba alerta y logró parar e incluso inmovilizar aquella arma letal que iba directa a su marca. Empezaron a forcejear, pero la mujer mantenía fuertemente su agarre mientras ella gruñía de frustración. La odiaba, odiaba que jugara con ella como siempre había hecho. Debería haberla matado cuando tuvo oportunidad, y sin embargo...

Inclinó su cuerpo y sus bocas chocaron con violencia de nuevo. Yoruichi sonrió sintiéndose ganadora y Soi Fong no pudo más que ahogar su frustración en los labios de esa mujer, empezando un nuevo beso tan furioso o incluso más que el anterior.

Escuchó el sonido metálico del arma al caer pesadamente a sus pies. No importaba, no la necesitaba ya, ahora le importaba más lo que estaba haciendo, los labios de Yoruichi, su boca, esa sensación era infinitamente más importante que cualquier otra cosa. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? Eso tampoco importaba. Después de cientos de años deseándola, finalmente podía probarla y tenía que reconocer que ahora que la había probado no podía parar.

Ambas se miraron y, como movidas por un resorte, de nuevo empezaron a pelear. Tras un golpe sus labios se encontraron de nuevo y luego lo hicieron sus puños y piernas en una danza en la que se alternaban el placer de los besos de Yoruichi con el dolor de sus puñetazos. Esquivó un golpe después de otro aturdidor y sofocante beso y antes de poder contraatacar ya volvían a besarse, o quizá su contraataque había sido ese beso furioso, aquel enredo de lenguas que las abrasaba a las dos.

Las manos de Yoruichi se deliraron por su espalda y las temblorosas manos de Soi Fong se dirigieron al pecho de su maestra. Ambas soltaron un jadeo cuando las manos se cerraron sobre su objetivo. Yoruichi volvió al ataque y ella lo esquivó por los pelos, una mano la cogió de la camiseta y tiró de ella para acercarla de nuevo, la lengua de su maestra se deslizó por su cuello y Soi Fong sintió un escalofrió que se vio bruscamente interrumpido por un mordisco en su oreja. La morena se zafó de su agarre y volvieron a pelear.

Los golpes no tardaron en mezclarse de nuevo con besos y caricias. Ambas estaban fuera de control.

Esta vez fue Soi Fong quien empujó a su maestra, que chocó contra la mesa con violencia, provocando incluso que se moviera de sitio. Ahora era ella quien la tenía acorralada y eso no parecía gustar a la mujer quien no dudaba en oponer resistencia. Ambas se besaban mientras sus cuerpos luchaban también, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba menos se acordaban del verdadero motivo de la disputa. ¿Estaban peleando a muerte o simplemente no podían contener el deseo que tenían?

Las manos empezaron a perder el control también y pronto se unieron a los labios, apartando la ropa con furia, sin cuidado, intentando palpar todo lo que podían a veces con demasiada agresividad, quizá. Pero no podían parar. Soi Fong jadeó contra la boca de Yoruichi que, con aquel beso profundo, húmedo e intenso la estaba volviendo loca. Pero sin duda lo peor era sentir su mano subir una y otra vez por su muslo describiendo un tortuoso camino. Mordisqueó el labio inferior de la mujer, jadeó al sentir cómo su mano subía esta vez por su espalda y se fundieron en un nuevo beso ahogando así los gemidos mientras cada vez sentían más y más calor...

Estaba jugando con ella, lo sabía, la sonrisa que podía ver entre beso y beso en los labios de Yoruichi no hacía más que confirmárselo: le encantaba hacerla sufrir de ese modo.

Soi Fong no sabía exactamente cuando había desaparecido la camiseta de su maestra, no que le importase en ese momento. Una mano se apoderó del pecho de Yoruichi acariciándolo con sus dedos, jugueteando con el pezón, arrancando una especie de ronroneo de la garganta de la mujer, que acercó su mano de forma peligrosa a la entrepierna de Soi Fong, pero poco antes de llegar se desvió hacia la espalda de la chica. La capitana soltó un quejido que se perdió en la sonrisa de Yoruichi, quien cogió la mano que estaba enredándose entre sus cabellos y la obligó a bajar por el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre sus cuerpos. Ambas soltaron un jadeo cuando las manos acabaron en su bajo vientre. Soi Fong movió las caderas de forma inconsciente para sentir mejor la mano de la mujer, que amplió su sonrisa y la empujó con brusquedad. Aprovechando que la tenía sujeta, Yoruichi le dio la vuelta y quedó a sus espaldas, sujetándole el brazo con firmeza.

Se había cansado de estar acorralada, al fin y al cabo este era el _castigo_ de Soi Fong, no el suyo. La menor soltó un quejido cuando chocó con una silla al verse llevada bruscamente contra la puerta de la nevera. Se sobresaltó inmediatamente ante el frío de la superficie, que contrastaba con el calor de su piel. Yoruichi tiró de una de las trenzas de la muchacha, quien soltó un quejido mientras sus labios se acercaban a su oído.

- Debería matarte. -Su voz fue un susurro que a la morena se le antojó casi un ronroneo.- Pero prefiero castigarte primero... Aunque no sé qué hacer contigo. Dime, Soi Fong, ¿cómo te castigo?

Mientras decía eso su mano subía, bajaba y volvía a subir por su muslo. A veces le arañaba y a veces se desviaba y acariciaba la cadera con sus dedos, con suavidad, justo antes de volver a bajar de nuevo lenta, muy lentamente... o quizá se dirigía a la espalda y clavaba sus uña sin piedad, haciéndole soltar un quejido que se perdía en forma de pequeño jadeo. Los labios de Yoruichi se deslizaron por su cuello haciendo que la chica girara su cabeza intentando alcanzarlos. Ella perfiló su mandíbula con la lengua hasta atender a la petición de la morena, uniendo sus labios que ya empezaban a estar hinchados.

Un mordisco de Soi Fong, un gruñido de Yoruichi y su cuerpo pegándose más al de su discípula de manera brusca. Dejaron de besarse y se miraron unos segundos. Soltó la mano que tenía apresándole el brazo y le sujetó la cabeza contra la puerta de la nevera mientras su boca se centraba en mordisquearle la oreja. Se pegó más a su cuerpo, haciéndose notar claramente contra la espalda de la chica, casi restregando sus pechos contra ella. Tenía que admitir que no esperaba perder el control de esa forma, pero Soi Fong parecía tener algo adictivo sobre su piel, algo que le hacía sucumbir al deseo de probarla.

El cuerpo bajo ella se revolvió violentamente, sorprendiéndola y provocando que la soltara. Forcejearon, rodaron y finalmente fue Yoruichi quien se encontró acorralada, esta vez contra el mármol. Se inclinó hacia delante tirando varias cosas al suelo, tenía a Soi Fong prácticamente encima y no le dio tiempo a reaccionar antes de que cogiera uno de los cuchillos que había sobre el poyo. La mujer lo vio pasearse por delante de su cara justo antes de notar su fría hoja contra su cuello, afilada, letal.

Chasqueó la lengua, no debería haber bajado la guardia de ese modo.

Notaba las piernas temblorosas de Soi Fong, respiraba con dificultad y su pecho subía y bajaba completamente pegado a su espalda desnuda. Sentía la respiración de la morena contra su oído, entrecortada, jadeante, caliente. Respiró hondo e intentó moverse pero sólo consiguió notar cómo el cuchillo hacía un poco más de presión.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? –Incluso Yoruichi se sorprendió de lo ronca que sonó su voz.- ¿Vas a matarme?

La hoja afilada se hundió aun más en su carne, provocando que sangrara ligeramente. Debía hacerlo, Soi Fong lo sabía. La habían mandado al mundo humano a cumplir una misión y esa misión incluía matar a Shihouin Yoruichi, la mujer que tenía ahora acorralada contra su cuerpo, indefensa, con un cuchillo en su cuello, jadeante, sudorosa, semidesnuda, completamente a su merced... Y debía matarla.

Deslizó una pierna entre las de ella, obligándola a separar las suyas. Yoruichi cogió aire ante eso, al notar el muslo de Soi Fong en su entrepierna cerró los ojos, obligándose a no pensar en la hormigueante sensación de su bajo vientre que le incitaba a moverse para notar más claramente a su discípula. Aunque no le hizo falta moverse. La pierna de Soi Fong se dobló ligeramente mientras la mano que antes sujetaba uno de sus brazos se deslizaba lentamente hacía su estómago, atrayéndola hacia si, provocando que tragara saliva intentando por todos los medios no gemir. Ese no era su castigo, ella no debería estar en esas circunstancias, debería ser ella quien torturara a Soi Fong, quien le hiciera creer que enloquecería si seguía moviendo su pierna de ese modo...

- Debería matarte.- Yoruichi abrió los ojos al escuchar ese susurró tan cerca de su oído.- Debería matarte.- Repitió mientras hundía la cara en se cuello, respirando su aroma.- Debería matarte...- Se mordió el labio y, no pudiendo contenerse más, lamió la piel que tenía delante suyo.- Debería...

Yoruichi cerró los ojos de nuevo, suspirando. Alzó su mano y agarró la de Soi Fong, apartando el cuchillo de su cuello. Para su sorpresa la chica no opuso resistencia y dejó que sus dedos se entrelazaran alrededor del arma.

- Dime... -Susurró la excapitana, con la voz ronca por la excitación.- ¿Por qué...?

La pregunta de Yoruichi se entremezcló con un gemido de Soi Fong cuando movió su cuerpo hacia atrás, presionándole el pecho. ¿Qué por qué? No podía decirlo, no podía explicárselo. Soi Fong había fallado en su misión, a pesar de que siempre lo supo, ahora lo sabía con certeza: nunca podría arrebatarle la vida a Yoruichi y es que siempre había estado dispuesta a dar la suya propia para protegerla. Y esa ocasión no era una excepción.

Abrió los ojos, conteniendo un escalofrío al encontrar tan cerca esas pupilas doradas que la miraban con seriedad y un brillo de excitación que su maestra no podía ocultar... Al igual que las mejillas algo sonrojadas y la respiración entrecortada... Soi Fong sabía que ella misma debía de estar mucho peor, pero no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción al saber que Yoruichi se encontraba así de alterada por ella.

- ¿Por qué...? -Volvió a preguntar su maestra antes de jadear contra sus labios al notar como la mano en su bajo vientre se movía hacia abajo.

Soi Fong evitó contestar y en cambio deslizó su mano bajo la pequeña ropa interior de Yoruichi, quien cogió aire ante el contacto, cerrando los ojos e inclinándose ligeramente contra el mármol. Se encontró con una humedad considerable que primero le sorprendió y luego le hizo sonreír con regocijo. Su maestra estaba más excitada de lo que a simple vista podría parecer. Movió sus dedos por la zona, provocando que la mujer abriera la boca, sorprendida, intentando recuperar el aliento que acababa de arrebatarle, sin embargo Soi Fong no se lo permitió y capturó su boca con ferocidad. Los dedos resbalaban con facilidad. La mano que ambas mantenían entrelazadas se movió hasta que el cuchillo cayó sobre el mármol, con un sonido sordo al que ninguna de las dos dio importancia. Yoruichi guió la mano libre hasta su pecho y Soi Fong no tardó demasiado en complacerla, empezando a masajearlo mientras sus labios dejaban pequeños besos por todo su cuello y hombros.

Yoruichi soltó un gemido inclinándose aun más contra el mármol. La mano que Soi Fong mantenía en su intimidad le estaba empezando a volver completamente loca. Respiró entrecortadamente y se mordió el labio mientras sentía cómo la lengua de la chica subía por su cuello antes de clavar sus dientes. ¿Desde cuando Soi Fong podía hacerle gemir de esa forma? Se aferró fuertemente al mármol, frunció el ceño y con el poco orgullo que le quedaba llevó la mano hacia su espalda, tanteando la zona, buscando el muslo de Soi Fong para luego empezar a subir. No estaba en la mejor posición pero desde luego no pensaba dejarse vencer por su discípula. Agradeció mentalmente el hecho de que, en algún momento, la chica había perdido los pantalones y se centró en apartar la tela que prácticamente estaba empapada antes de sonreír por el gemido ahogado que provocó.

Su mano no la palpó con suavidad y cuidado, como había hecho Soi Fong, sino que prácticamente se adentró en ella sin ningún miramiento. Sentía los jadeos roncos de la chica contra su oreja, notaba cómo el cuerpo de la capitana se tensaba y cómo sus caderas empezaban a moverse involuntariamente, provocando con ello que el roce de su muslo en su entrepierna fuera mayor, consiguiendo que Yoruichi también empezara a jadear.

Soi Fong enterró la cabeza en el cuello de la mujer, respirando entrecortadamente, embriagándose con su olor. Yoruichi no estaba siendo cuidadosa pero la estaba volviendo loca, así que ella dejó de ser amable también. Arañó el vientre de la mujer con ferocidad arrancándole un gruñido, se dirigió a sus pechos y los masajeó antes de subir y obligarle a abrir la boca con sus dedos. La saliva de Yoruichi estaba caliente y se escurría entre sus dedos, al igual que pasaba con la mano que tenía más abajo. Un dedo, otro... Yoruichi gimió de placer y empezó a mover más rápidamente la mano que exploraba a la chica.

Las piernas de Soi Fong temblaban descontroladamente, de hecho todo su cuerpo lo hacía, su respiración era tan entrecortada que apenas podía coger aire y el calor... el calor estaba empezando a asfixiarla. Aun con todo estaba segura de que su maestra estaba igual, no podía verle la expresión pero se lo decía la mano en la que apoyaba todo su peso sobre el mármol, como si temiera desplomarse en cualquier momento, pero sobre todo se lo decían sus gemidos. Un calambre recorrió todo su cuerpo y se estremeció hasta caer derrumbada sobre Yoruichi, haciendo que también se dejara caer sobre el mármol. El contraste entre la fría piedra y el sofocante calor del cuerpo de Soi Fong le provocaron un escalofrío.

Respiraron hondo intentando recuperarse, intentando también calmar sus cuerpos de todas las sensaciones que acababan de experimentar. La mente de Soi Fong era un verdadero caos, no era capaz de tener ningún pensamiento coherente, pero es que nada tenía sentido. Se suponía que debía matarla y de hecho hacía unas horas era lo que había intentado... y hacía apenas unos minutos Yoruichi había estado a punto de matarla a ella. Definitivamente eso era absurdo. ¿Cómo habían acabado así? Sudorosas, jadeantes, apenas pudiéndose mantener en pie... y no precisamente por la pelea...

Un poco más calmada, se incorporó y miró el cuerpo desnudo de su maestra frente a ella, aun respirando con dificultad y mirándola fijamente con sus ojos dorados. Se llevó una mano a la frente y se secó el sudor, apartándose el flequillo mientras respiraba hondo y soltaba un suspiro. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Le contaba la verdad o la mataba? ¿Qué haría Yoruichi en su lugar? Cerró los ojos y soltó una risilla amarga, la mataría, por supuesto...

Para cuando Soi Fong se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, Yoruichi parecía haber pensado en lo mismo pues le sonreía con regocijo mientras estiraba su brazo para coger el cuchillo que había sido olvidado. La morena se lanzó para intentarlo coger pero la mujer ya se había hecho con él, forcejearon y de un empujón brusco, sin cuidado y ningún tipo de miramiento, Yoruichi la envió contra la mesa.

- ¿Y bien? –Jugueteó con el cuchillo en su mano y miró con altivez a la mujer frente si.- ¿Dónde te lo clavo primero?

Soi fong la miró con el ceño fruncido y buscó a Suzumebachi de reojo, estaba demasiado lejos pero posiblemente podría alcanzarla antes de que Yoruichi le clavara el cuchillo... o no. Se sorprendió al ver a la mujer a sólo unos centímetros de ella. ¿Cuándo se había movido? Estaba tan cerca que podía notar el calor que emanaba su piel, Yoruichi parecía haberse vuelto más rápida... Tragó saliva. No, era ella quien se había vuelto más lenta. Porque desde que Yoruichi había regresado a su vida se había convertido en una pésima guerrera que mezclaba los sentimientos en la lucha. Y eso sólo podía significar la derrota.

Yoruichi la vio tragar saliva, la miraba con el ceño fruncido pero en sus ojos podía ver el sentimiento de sentirse derrotada, al parecer no podía hacer nada contra ella y eso sólo logró que la mujer sonriera con satisfacción, sintiéndose vencedora. Paseó el cuchillo por el vientre de su presa, deslizando la punta por su piel, marcando un camino imaginario, rodeó uno de sus pechos, luego el otro... Soi Fong se estremeció ante el roce pero no se detuvo, lo dirigió a su cuello y luego a su mejilla donde se estuvo unos segundos antes de hacerle un corte. La morena cerró los ojos ante la repentina herida pero no se movió, simplemente se quedó mirando a Yoruichi.

Las dos se miraron fijamente y la mano de Yoruichi se movió hacia atrás, cogiendo impulso para clavar el cuchillo.

Soi Fong miró con sorpresa el cuchillo que su maestra acababa de clavar con violencia en la madera de la mesa. Dirigió de nuevo sus ojos a ella, preguntándole con la mirada por qué no había acabado con ella de una vez por todas, sin embargo Yoruichi sólo sonrió.

- No he acabado contigo...

No, y Soi Fong tampoco había acabado con ella a pesar de ser su deber.

De repente la menor se vio alzada por la cintura y sentada sin miramientos sobre la mesa, Soltó un quejido de sorpresa al notar los labios de Yorucihi sobre su cuello mientras una mano subía la camiseta y la apartaba de su camino y otra pasaba por encima de la madera, barriendo cualquier cosa que pudiera estorbar, exceptuando el cuchillo que se mantuvo profundamente clavado. La muchacha no sabía qué hacer, hacía unos segundos estaba convencida de que iba a morir y ahora...

- Esto es absurdo... –Murmuró, tapándose la cara con una mano.

Rió amargamente. Yoruichi le apartó la mano y la miró un instante antes de ahogar su risa con sus labios. Se apartaron y volvieron a mirarse, miles de sentimientos se agolparon en sus ojos segundos antes de volver a unir sus bocas. Los labios de Yoruichi se deslizaron por su cuello y hombros antes de dirigirse a sus pechos. Soi Fong tuvo que apoyar ambas manos en la mesa ante esa sensación, inclinó el cuerpo hacia atrás y soltó un gemido que hizo reír ligeramente a la mujer.

Yoruichi deslizó la lengua por su cuerpo y se centró en el ombligo un momento antes de volver a subir. Volvió a capturar sus labios con ferocidad mientras la empujaba suavemente con las manos, recostándola sobre la mesa. Soi Fong se dejó hacer sin oponer resistencia y pronto estuvo a merced de su maestra, quien se relamió los labios ante su presa. Volvió a inclinarse y empezó un nuevo camino con su lengua, intercalando besos y mordiscos mientras sus manos se deshacían hábilmente de la ropa interior de la chica, la cual estaba aun más mojada que antes. Si eso era humanamente posible.

Se incorporó para mirarla unos segundos. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose un dedo, intentando aguantar sus gemidos y respirando con dificultad. Sin duda estaba indefensa, algo casi sorprendente en una persona tan prudente como ella, que siempre estaba a la defensiva, pero los labios de Yoruichi deslizándose por su cuerpo la estaban enloqueciendo y la mayor sabía eso. Miró el cuchillo clavado sobre la mesa, si tan sólo alargase la mano y lo cogiese podría acabar con ella de una vez, sin tan siquiera darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Dio un beso en su muslo, luego otro más un poco más arriba y un tercero sobre su objetivo. Estaba húmedo y no pudo evitar lamerse los labios y tragar saliva ante semejante festín. Luego la mataría, luego acabaría con ella... primero podía disfrutar un poco de su presa. Sólo un poco.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Echa un cubo de agua fría a los lectores y lectoras- (con amor, eso sí XD)

¡Eeeeeh, volver a la realidad! ¡Estamos aquí! ¡Dejad de fantaseaaaar! TT· (si queréis más pr0n, sólo tenéis que decírselo a Dark-Tsubasa... XDDD)

En primer lugar, pedir perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar úu· . Ha sido como... ¿medio año? Puf, si estaba hasta por hacer un resumen en plan "en el capítulo anterior de _Tú, que eres el Sol..." _(leer muy exagerado a lo culebrón XD) Sigh, lo sentimos mucho TT· . Primero fui yo quien tuvo un bloqueo más el estrés de las clases y sólo escribía viñetas (SiriusRemus, por si a alguien le interesa xDD). Además, que me daba un miedo horrible la batalla, que al final creo que me ha quedado fatal pero bueno UxD .

Después fue Dark-Tsubasa la que tardó, que hacía unas escenas tan subidísimas de tono que había que censurarla un poco y tal, o la barra de rating de iba a estallar ùu· . Si es que esta chica... -le echa un cubo de agua fría a ella también-

Y como estamos en un país democrático, vamos a dejar hablar a una... cof... A Dark-Tsubasa oo· .

**Palabritas de Dark-Tsubasa:** juro solemnemente que la culpa de que el rating haya subido NO ha sido mia x3

(Sí, claro... No juzquemos a las personas por sus palabras, sino por sus actos, y podéis juzgar por la segunda mitad del capítulo XD!)

En fin, que esto se alarga demasiado Muchísimas gracias por las reviews, animan a seguir escribiendo y a intentar que los capítulos sean mejores que los anteriores para satisfaceros x3 . Sois poquitos lectores, pero muy fieles, y se agradece TT· (De todos modos, sabemos que hay gente que nos lee y no se anima a dejar review... ¡Muy mal me parece! XD)

Junio es mes de exámenes, así que imagino que no actualizaremos de nuevo este mes TT· .

¡Nos leemos lo más pronto posible!

-trepidante música de cierre-

(Publicidad no subliminal pero sí muy descarada: En el profile de Dark-Tsubasa tenéis link a nuestras viñetitas YoruSoi, jujuju)


End file.
